


The Dark Shadows That Haunt Me

by thomaspheasant



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, Dipifica - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomaspheasant/pseuds/thomaspheasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica finally stood up to her parents and helped destroy the ghost that haunted their family by letting in ALL of Gravity Falls into the party. But when everything is said and done, what consequences will she have from her parents for her actions? This is a dark story of how Dipper learns that Pacifica's life as a Northwest isn't as luxurious as he thought. In fact, it's a total nightmare. It is up to Dipper to protect Pacifica from her parents as he learns more and grows closer to her. Dipifica/Dipcifica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Shadows That Haunt Me

Pacifica's POV 

"Ok! I’ll see you guys in a little bit!" I yelled.

The party was over. The ghost that haunted our mansion was gone, and all the towns people from gravity falls I let in from the gate have either passed out or gone home. I walked through the destruction of the maze-like mansion that a few hours ago used to be squeaky clean. Now there was barf on the walls and piss stains on the carpets.

" _I’ve never seen people party like before!_ " I thought

I could see why my parents never invited the town to their parties, seeing the mess it came with, but I didn’t care because that was the most fun I’ve ever had! I remember back to how much fun it was running wild with Mabel and Dipper through the house like there was no tomorrow. While we were running we made up games that didn’t quite make sense. It didn’t matter though because we were trying to run and make as much noise as we could. I was just happy to do something different for a change and enjoy myself. I think I could get used to this kind of party.

I finally made it to my room that looked untouched from the devastation in the hall way. But as I was about to open it I noticed to large shadows on the door in front of me.

I turn around and quickly met a slap in the face that knocked me against the door hitting my head. Before I could gain my balance the door then suddenly opened and I fell into my moonlight lit room.

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!"

I look up from the ground to see the moonlight hit the scary and unforgiving face of my father. I tried to crawl away to the other side of my bed but he stood on my silk green dress ripping it in some places. He stopped me in my tracks and there was nowhere I could run.

I didn’t dare look up at him. My whole body was flinching from his past abuses. He then grabbed my arm and raised me up so he could get a better look at me.

"AWW YOU’RE HURTING ME!" I screamed as I was beginning to cry.

I heard the door shut behind him as the second shadow entered the room.

How dare you! You have dishonored our family and ruined our reputation! He said to me with the darkness in his eyes I knew too well.

But then, a feeling of anger boiled up inside me as I screamed, "Not only did you want to leave most of those people to die, you were planning to eat one of our butlers! As far as I’m concerned, our family’s honor has been long gone since it was put on your shoulders!"

I had no time to think about the huge mistake I just made when another hand smacked me on the side of my face knocking me against the bed.

I didn’t need to look up to know whose hand it belonged to as the second shadow walked into the moonlight.

I could sense the anger in my mother without even looking up at her.

"You made us look like fools not only to our guests but to the whole town that you let in! Those savages nearly brought the house down." She said.

"And if I remember correctly, you decided to be a part of their madness by screaming and running all over the place with those distasteful twin monkeys!"

"THERE NAMES ARE MABEL AND DIPPER PI-…"

Another smack from the person who’s supposed to be my mother kept me from speaking any more than that.

My father took out that bell that I so deeply despised and jingled it a couple of times. My face flinches to the sound it makes, and a deep darkness hovers over my heart as I hear it.

"You are grounded. You will not be leaving this room or this mansion until you start acting like a Northwest and I believe you are ready to be shown off to the public again." He says.

He placed the bell on the small table next to my bed. Before I could utter another word he walked out of my room with my mother following close behind. And as the door shut I heard the click of them locking me in my room from the outside.

I stare at the door as I’m kneeling against my bed. After a couple minutes, I look over to the despicable bell that was mocking me. I start to tear up as I reach for it. I wanted to throw it against the door, but then stopped from the pain in my arm.

I look to where my father grabbed me and held it into the moonlight. A dark purple hand print wrapped around my arm. I go to wipe my tears off my face but then scream in agony as I touch it. I look into the mirror on the wall to see my pitiful ugly face with a bruised eye and a gash on my cheek.

My parents have never been this mad. Usually they leave marks and bruises where I can hide them. Or at least leave them small enough that I could hide them with makeup. This time, they either didn’t care or planned on locking me in my room for so long that it would have plenty of time to heal on its own. Well, all except for the gash that was probably going to need stitches.

The pain was too much to try to fall asleep as I heard the clock strike midnight, so I crawled from my spot on the floor heading for the giant window that had let in the moonlight. The window was the best part about my room, because even though I was trapped in this cage like box, the window made it feel bigger. Like I wasn’t cut off from the world.

I loved to wake up at night to look up at the stars. Usually I looked for any recognizable constellations I read about in the many books my parents forced onto me. Of course I loved to read anything when it came to the stars so I didn’t mind those books much.

I started to look for my favorite and the most noticeable constellation, “The Big Dipper”. A painful smile crossed my face as I found the handle and followed it until I could see the whole thing. But then a frown struck my face as I began to remember the promise I had made earlier. After mostly everyone had left from the party, Dipper and Mabel asked if I wanted to go to the mystery shack to keep the party going with cheap horror movies and bad chick-flicks. She remembered how excited Mabel was when she agreed to it. Mabel started to shout, “Slumber Party” over and over again as she walked down the long driveway. Her twin brother next to her looked up at me with an embarrassed smile and said, “See you soon”. To which I replied, “See you guys in a little bit!” Looks like Mabel and Dipper weren’t going to get their sleepover. And Dipper…Dipper… I laid on my side next to the window feeling the coldness of the glass radiating off the window. As I looked at the Big Dipper I thought of how much I wanted to see Dipper and his embarrassed smile again. How much I wanted him to be by my side to comfort me like he did in the hidden room. With the image of his awkward face in my head, I passed out on the floor with tears staining the carpet.


	2. I Trust You

Pacifica's POV 

It must have been a couple of hours because when I woke up the moon and stars were still out. I was still in pain but now I was cold too. Seeing that I fell asleep in front of the window, on the floor, in my ripped and already revealing skimpy dress, I slowly got up and worked my way to where the closet was.

I got out my usual casual/pajama outfit. A t-shirt, sweatpants, and my favorite undies. As I was putting on my favorite bra, I noticed that, yet again, it doesn’t fit. I still can’t believe how much these melons that every guy in gravity falls stare at every day are still growing. I’m proud of them but they could slow down a bit, I’m starting to get back problems. Since I’m home and it doesn’t fit anyway I threw it on the ground and put the rest of my casual outfit on. It’s not like anyone will be around to see me any time soon, I’m sure I can go a couple days without a bra.

As I was about to get back in bed I heard something.

Tap…..Tap…..Tap

It can’t be a bird I thought. It’s the middle of the night! I walked over and swung open my window that was two stories from the ground. I looked down and saw the person that I’ve been wanting to see since this horrible night has started.

There at the bottom, standing in the grass was Dipper. He looked relieved when I opened the window as I could see his face because of the moonlight. It was then that I instinctively moved back a little so he couldn’t get a good look at my face. Not that I needed to because the moonlight had already moved away from my window so all he could see was my dark figure.

"Pacifica!" Dipper whispered

"Dipper! What are you doing here! If my parents catch you they will kill you!" I tried to scream as quietly as I could.

"What are you talking about? You said you were coming over to the shack. We have been waiting for you the entire time. Mabel thought you ditched us and I was concerned something happened to you on the way there!"

"You were worried about me?"

He started to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Of course, why wouldn’t I be?"

I started to quietly cry as I was now looking down at him. He was so worried about me getting hurt “on the way” to the shack. How could it have ever occurred to him that I was getting hurt in my own home.

"My parents grounded me and locked me in my room. I can’t come over tonight." I said.

A couple of tears must have hit his face because he then raised one hand to his cheek and then looked at his hand. He then quickly looked back up at me. I knew the gears were starting to turn in his head. The great detective Dipper was starting to get suspicious.

"Pacifica…Are you ok?" Dipper said now very concerned

"Of course I am! What are you talking about?" I tried to jokingly laugh as tears were still pouring from my eyes.

I saw dipper take off his backpack he always carried with him. He started to shuffle in it like he was looking for something.

"Dipper what are you-…"

I didn’t get to finish my sentence as a bright light hit my face. I tried to quickly block it with my hand, but then I realized, I was too late.

HE saw it. The one person I didn’t want to see my face like this. He saw the bruised eye, the blood stained gash on my cheek, my now red eyes with tears falling off my face. He saw it all.

The light moved away.

I looked down and saw him.

He was looking at the ground, his fists tightening. He started to talk to himself in a voice that I couldn’t quite hear.

He then started to move towards the entrance of the mansion.

"WAIT DIPPER! COME BACK!" I yelled hoping my parents didn’t hear me.

Dipper stopped in his tracks. "I’m coming to get you!" He said

"No you mustn’t! If they catch you who knows what my parents will do to you!"

"If I leave you there, who knows what more they will do to you!" He shouted

"Sssshhh… Please Dipper keep your voice down."

Dipper stood there still not convinced. He began to take another step.

"Please Dipper! I don’t want you to face them. I don’t want you to get hurt!"

"Well you better start thinking of something because I’m not leaving you behind!"

 My eyes started to water as I was desperately trying to think of another way out of this.

I then looked at him as he was back to his spot standing under my window.

"Wait right here!" I quickly ran back into my room and grabbed my big gym bag from under my bed and emptied it. I then put all the clothes I could that my parents would not recognize and that would pass for commoner clothes in it. And as soon as I was done zipping it up I threw it out the window where it almost hit the awaiting Dipper Pines.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" He asked

"I’m going to jump down and you’re going to catch me…" I said as I already had my feet out the window and balancing myself on the window sill.

"Wait! I can’t do that! I have the worst arms in gravity falls! There as strong as soggy noodles!"

I chuckled a little at that thought of his arms all wiggly and wet.

I looked back at Dipper and he still looked nervous.

"Dipper it’s ok!" I said making him calm down a little.

"I trust you more than anyone else…there’s no way you’ll let me fall."

And without another word, I close my eyes and pushed myself off and fell the two stories.

I then opened my eyes and giggled at the sight of Dipper under me taking a deep breath in relief.

"Smart thinking Dipper! I knew you’d come through for me!"

In the end he didn’t trust his noodle arms at all, so he used his whole body to cushion my fall. I landed on top of him and when I got on my hands and knees he sat there underneath me. He didn’t look at me while blushing and tried to give me some sort of silent treatment for doing something he thought was not only stupid, but dangerous. But Mabel always said he was never good at that so after a couple of minutes of staring at him, he looked at my face and asked, “Are you all right?”

"I’m not in pain from the fall if that’s what you’re asking." I chuckled

Dipper then looked at me seriously and touched the good side of my face so he could get a better look in the moonlight.

Annoyed I slapped his hand away, “I said I’m alright.”

"Liar…" Dipper said with a pained face.

"How do you know I’m lying? For all you know this happens all the time and I’m used to it."

"Does this happen often?" Dipper asked now yelling.

He laid there with a face of frustration and concern… I couldn’t answer him.

Instead, I put my head on his chest and after a few minutes I let my tears shower him as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

I felt the heat radiating off his body as he tried to comfort me. It was so warm I felt like all the pain could just melt away.

It was then that he suddenly got up with a sense of urgency. As I fell back off of him, he quickly picked up my gym bag and pulled me up to my feet. He then grabbed my hand and without another word he started running away from the mansion leading me into the woods.


	3. I'll Protect Her

Dipper’s POV 

I lead her into the forest running as fast as we could together. I gripped her cold hand as tight as I could with my sweaty palm and fingers. I needed to take her away, get her as far away from that place, that hell which was supposed to be called a home. We didn’t stop running in what seemed like a lifetime as we traveled through the dark forest. At least until the hand I was pulling gave a slight tug. I looked back to see an exhausted Pacifica trying to catch her breath by panting fast and bending over to rest on a close by tree.

After a few large breaths of air to her lungs, she finally was able to speak.

"Dammit Dipper!" She said still breathing hard

"Will you give me a second to catch my breath?!"

"S-Sorry" I muttered. "I guess I let the adrenaline go to my head" I said.

"And your feet! I never knew you could run that fast or even last that long…" She said after finally catching her breath.

"By the way… are you going to keep… holding my hand?" She said blushing

Dipper looked down to see their hands still gripping each other tightly even though they’ve stopped running.

Dipper quickly pulled it away saying nervously, “Oh God! I’m so S-Sorry Pacifica!”

She looked away still blushing, “It’s ok, I didn’t say you had to stop. I’m fine with it if it’s you.

Dipper was now blushing as red as an apple and started being interested in his feet.

After a minute of thinking about it he said, “Ok, then I won’t.” and slowly grabbed her hand again.

They stood there in silence for a minute then Pacifica asked, “So where are you taking me?”

Dipper hadn’t thought about it, he was just trying to get her as far away from that mansion as possible. But now he had to come up with something.

“The hospital” he finally said. “You’re probably going to need sti-.”

"No!" She interrupted

"We can’t go there, they’ll contact my parents and they will know I escaped!"

"Then we’ll go to the poli-"

"No Dipper! My parents will accuse you of kidnapping and convince the police that you did this to me!" She interrupted again.

"But Pacifica, you need help!" Dipper screamed

"That’s why I have you! I can’t trust anyone else. They are either afraid of my parents or can be bought off by them… It’s not like I haven’t tried to escape before…" She mumbled

"Ok, but if you trust me, you can trust where I’m taking you!"

Before she could argue, I started pulling her through the darkness again to the only place I knew she would be safe and I could hide her from the rest of Gravity Falls. It wasn’t till the sun started to rise when we reached our destination and she finally realized where I brought her. The only place I could take her, the Mystery Shack.


	4. Feelings

Pacifica's POV 

“Dipper!” I screamed

“I thought I just told you I can’t trust anyone who can be bought off by my parents!” I said with a concerned look on my face.

“And yet, you brought me to the one place with the greediest man in all of Gravity Falls!”

“It’s a risk we need to take Pacifica!” Dipper said

“We can’t just hide away in the forest at night, it’s too dangerous.”

“Besides, we have a med-kit at the shack for emergencies that you could really use right now.”

Dipper was happy that the Mystery Shack actually had a med-kit, like every business should. His Grunkle Stan didn’t do a lot of things to save money that were required by the state when owning a business. He thought most of those things were not needed or a waste of time and money. But the med-kit is one of the small things he actually followed through on. But reminding himself of how cheap Stan was, he knew Pacifica was right about it being a big risk.

“Look…I-I know it’s a huge risk trusting Stan when there’s money or the possibility of a reward involved. But I trust him to do what’s right for your well-being. He might be cheap but he isn’t heartless. When it comes to me and Mabel, he always puts more thought into what he does. And I know he’ll do the same for you.”

I looked at Dipper still concerned. But I never knew how highly he thought about that cheap Grunkle of his. I don’t know if I can trust him, but if Dipper can think so highly of him that he’d trust him with my well-being, then there should be some hope at least.

“Please Pacifica! Please trust me!” Dipper pleaded

I turned away from him and said, “I thought I already told you…You are the only person I do trust Dipper.”

I then slowly turned back to him and said, “As long as you know how big the risk is… For every day I’m away the angrier my parents will get and the harsher the punishment will be when I’m caught. If a week passes by and your Grunkle Stan turns me in, there’s the possibility that they could kill me…”

I stood there in front of him, with my head down, my eyes closed. I started to shiver and grip myself tight as I imagined it. My parents barging into the Shack. Stan counting a stack of money from a brief case filled to the brim. The police taking Dipper away on charges against me that my parents made up. Being dragged into the limo and slowly being beaten to death, until they pull over and throw my lifeless body into the dark woods, never to be seen again.

I started to curl above on the ground, I didn’t want to think about it anymore. Was this a mistake? Maybe I shouldn’t have left. I’m now only causing trouble for everyone who gets involved, and the last person I wanted to get hurt was Dipper.

It was then that I felt a huge tight hug wrap around me. Why did his hugs make me think that everything was going to be fine? Why did I feel so secure in his arms?

I then heard Dipper say, “I will never let anything like that happen to you! Even if it takes me the rest of my life I promise I will keep you safe!”

I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with such a serious face. I decided to tease him a little.

“Dipper” I whispered

“Yeah” he said

“Is that a marriage proposal?” I quietly chuckled

Dipper suddenly let go and jumped away nervously screaming, “W-What are you t-talking about?”

I got back up on my feet and turned towards him.

“Well you basically said you were going to spend the rest of your life with me to protect me, right?” I said as I started to slowly walk towards him with my hands behind my back.

Dipper was trying to back away from me to keep me from getting any closer.

“I didn’t mea-“ Dipper tried to spit out. But I interrupted him before he could finish.

“I mean how else are you going to protect me my entire life? If you know a better way I would gladly hear you out.”

I smiled at the face he made as he was shocked to find out he could walk back no further.

Dipper was now pinned between me and a tree. His face was so red from embarrassment. It was so cute I could hardly stand it, I had him right where I wanted him and there was nowhere he could run.

I kept getting closer and closer to the point where our faces were centimeters from each other, one wrong move from Dipper and he would steal my first kiss. And with the look in his eyes he knew it too.

But thinking about kissing him suddenly made ME feel embarrassed and turn red, so I quickly turned the other way. Wait…Why did I feel embarrassed? A couple of days ago I teased him like this all the time. Did… Did I start to have feelings for Dipper? I mean after everything he has done for me, especially when he believed I could become a better person than my parents and that I could make my own choices and live my own life. I’m sure anyone would fall for somebody who affected their life this much, but why was I just realizing this now?!? I nervously looked back to see Dipper, now not only embarrassed but confused to why I suddenly stopped teasing him.

I quickly looked back in front on me. “ _I bet he’d make a great_ _husband”_ I thought. But realizing what I was saying I quickly shook the idea out of my head.

“You shouldn’t bring my hopes up so much Dipper” I whispered.

“No matter how much I want what you said to be true, unless you are willing to do anything for me, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” I mumbled to myself.

After everything he has seen tonight, he should know I’m not the strong person I make out to be. There’s no way I could add heartbreak to the mess.

I looked back again, and I saw Dipper just staring at me with a sad face. I wasn’t even sure if he heard what I just said, but I held my hand out to him.

He grabbed my hand without hesitation this time.

After a few moments more of silence I asked, “Shall we go?”


	5. Welcome to the Mystery Shack

Dipper’s POV 

We started to head for the door. Pacifica was pulling me leading the way. I was still embarrassed about what just happened. Her face was so close to mine. All I had to do was make the first move and we could have kissed! But I was so shy that I couldn’t even move. And before I knew it my chance was gone. I started to hate myself inside, but who could blame me, I just found out I had feelings for her last night after we left the party.  ME, Dipper Pines, had a crush on the rich and beautiful Pacifica Northwest.

I started to shake my head thinking, “ _GOD Dipper! What have you gotten yourself into!_ ”

“ _Do you really think you have a chance with her? Do you only fall in love with people that are out of your league? First it was Wendy, who was older than you and hardly ever noticed you. You finally got over her as she made it clear that we were just friends a couple of weeks ago. But now you fell in love with a billionaire’s daughter. Yes, she is the same age as me and she actually notices me, but she lives in a_ total _different world than me!_ ”

As we reached the porch, I began to ponder. Maybe it’s better that we live in different worlds. In her world, she won’t be able to escape from her parents, but in mine, I should be able to hide her and keep anything bad from happening to her. It will be a big adjustment for the both of us having to live with each other. But I didn’t mind, because I wanted to be closer to her anyways. Her words still rang in his head, “ _Unless you are willing to do anything for me, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep._ ”

I’m going to keep my promise, she might not realize it yet, but I AM willing to do ANYTHING to keep her safe. Even marriage! She might have been teasing me, but thinking about it, I wouldn’t mind marrying Pacifica. Not because she’s rich, but because I can see myself happily spending the rest of my life together with her. She was attractive, smart, independent, and even though she puts on a tough front, she has a cute embarrassed and soft side to her. It would be a dream come true.

“ _Not only would she make a great wife but I bet the sex would be ama-_ “, I stopped thinking as I finally noticed that Pacifica was staring at me as we were just standing in front of the door on the porch.

“What are you thinking about with such a big grin on your face?” she asked with a questioning look.

I tried to shake the dirty images of Pacifica and me out of my mind but it was no use! I started turning red again in embarrassment. The hand that was holding hers was starting to get really sweaty.

Noticing how nervous I was acting, she asked “You weren’t thinking anything dirty were you?”

I shook my head saying no so hard, that it felt like my neck was going to snap.

“Hmmm… I guess I’m going to have to keep a closer eye on you then” she said with a smile.

She then went from holding my hand to holding my entire arm. If I could turn any more red, I did right then because I could feel her giant breasts starting to wrap around my arm as she held it tightly.

“U-Umm…P-Pacifica!”, I asked

“Yeah” she said feeling content about holding my arm.

“I-I kinda just noticed this…” I spoke in a nervous voice

She was now staring at me with her big crystal blue eyes and a questioning look again.

I looked away trying to gain what little strength I had against her to ask my question.

“B-But U-Umm.. A-Are you not w-wearing a bra?

As I looked back I could see the now surprised expression on her face as she was remembering that she wasn’t wearing one because they didn’t fit anymore. I thought for a moment she would loosen her grip then push me away screaming, “Pervert!” But she didn’t. In fact, her grip got even tighter!

Her face was almost as red as mine as she slowly turned her head away and nervously said, “O-Oh! I had completely forgotten… D-Does it bother you that much?”

“W-Well it is a little distracting, b-but being a guy, I have to be truthful and say I-I don’t really mind!” I said nervously

“So I-I can keep holding your arm? I’m kinda still really nervous about going in there.” she quietly murmured.

“As long as you don’t mind, I’m ok with it!” I spat out.

I then with my other hand opened the door for the both of us.

We entered the dark shack, all the lights were off except for the light in Stan’s office that was always on. The door was closed almost all the way so I couldn’t really tell if Stan was still awake. There was no sight of Mabel either. Before I left to check on Pacifica, Mabel gave up on the sleepover and went to bed all frustrated.

I put a finger over my mouth to tell Pacifica we needed to be real quite. With her still holding my arm tightly we slowly and quietly made our way to the kitchen where Stan kept the med-kit. As we made it to the kitchen, I made a motion to tell Pacifica she had to let go of my arm for a sec as I get the med-kit. But before I did, I turned on a lamp near the kitchen table that Stan used for reading.

The med-kit was on a shelf above the kitchen table. While questioning why Stan kept it so high that we couldn’t reach it in an emergency, I started to climb on top of the table. I should be able to reach it on top of it. But as I grabbed it, I found out it was bigger and heavier than I thought. As it came off the shelf, I thought it was going to crush me and wake the whole shack, but after seeing Pacifica worried, I found strength I didn’t know I had and was able to regain my footing and balance. Pacifica looked relieved as I slowly put the med-kit on the table and climbed into one of the seats. I motioned for her to grab a towel and put it under the sink to get it nice and wet. Then I motioned for her to come closer and sit next to me as I opened the med-kit. I looked through it to find what I needed and set it to the side. Some disinfectant, butterfly bandages, elastic wrap, gauze, a large bandage, and a couple instant cold packs. I took the wet towel from her and moved closer to her face.

“This might hurt a little…” I whispered

I started to dab the wet towel on her face to clean it up. Make-up, tears, sweat, blood, and dirt covered her face. A lot has happened in one night. I was especially careful around what looked like a huge gash, where she kept quietly flinching in pain. But after cleaning it up, it wasn’t as deep or as bad as I had originally thought. In fact, I believed it would heal in a matter of days if taken care of now.

“Good news!” I quietly whispered

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches and it won’t leave a scar. It looks like it will heal in a couple of days!”

I then saw Pacifica with a look of relief. She was happy that Dipper would be able to see her perfect face again.

I then slowly got up, washed and rinsed the towel to make it a little more dry. I then quietly made my way back to her and grabbed the disinfectant.

I opened the bottle and put the towel over the opening. I then dunked it till the towel soaked up a good amount of disinfectant. I put the disinfectant down.

“Ok, this is going to hurt a lot” I whispered to Pacifica.

Before I could start Pacifica whispered, “Wait!”

I looked at her as she was nervously shuffling in her seat knowing the pain that was coming.

“Pacifica we need to do this so it doesn’t get infected!”

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t the one who’s going to be in pain!” she anxiously whispered.

“I can change that…” I said

Pacifica stared at me.

“When Mabel was little I use to always do this kind of thing because she always got herself hurt. She always said the same thing, so I let her bite my arm so we were always in the same amount of pain. It was kind of a twin thing. I suffer, you suffer, we suffer together kinda thing. Of course, I never bit her but I was never such a baby about it.” I whispered

“Are you saying I’m being a baby?” Pacifica teased

“N-No No, I’m just thinking, if you want, we could do the same thing I did with my sister if it would make you feel better?” I said

Pacifica turned away embarrassed and said, “But I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Pacifica I used to do this with MABEL when she had braces on! There’s no way you could hurt me more than when she did.”

This was of course a lie. The bite of Mabel with braces as a kid would be nothing compared to her bit as a teenager today without braces. In fact the reason we didn’t do that kind of thing anymore was because Mabel saw how much she was hurting me. But I couldn’t let Pacifica know that, I had to give her the confidence that it would be alright.

Pacifica took a few moments to think about it, but then agreed that it would for some strange reason make her feel better.

I lifted my arm in front of her, she hesitated and blushed at the thought of a part of Dipper being in her mouth, but then quickly but gently bit down on my arm.

Pacifica thought the salty taste of sweat from running with her in the woods was sweat and tasty. She almost started licking the chunk in her mouth but stopped when she realized what was about to happen.

I was slowly moving the disinfected cloth towards her gash, and as soon as the cloth touched it, I felt what I thought was a dog biting my arm trying to rip off a piece. The pain was worse than I thought but I couldn’t show any sign of weakness, so I kept wiping her gash. A white foam started coming from her gash. From experience I knew this meant that it was working and that the wound was now trying to heal itself. Pacifica was still biting down in pain now holding my shirt tight in her hands. She was flinching in pain. I wiped the foam off of her gash with the other end of the towel and tried to soak up tears that was coming from Pacifica’s eyes so they wouldn’t get in the now disinfected wound. I then put the cloth down and grabbed the butterfly bandages, I put two on her gash. The butterfly bandages did their job as they were made for this kind of wound. The bandages pull both sides of the gash together so it can heal itself. I then put a big square bandage on top of the gash and butterfly bandages so they wouldn’t get wet from the tears.

I look over to Pacifica who still had her eyes closed and my arm in her mouth, it looks like the worst of the pain from the disinfectant was gone. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, I’m done fixing it, are you alright?” I asked her

Pacifica started to relax after hearing the worse was over, but something was different. The salty taste was no longer on his arm. Instead the taste was replaced with the taste of iron. Realizing this, she quickly took her mouth out of her crushes arm and realized how deep her teeth went into it as her bite let go. Dipper then wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth.

“Oh My God Dipper! I’m so sorry! I was in so much pain I didn’t realize how hard I was biting!” she panicked.

“It’s fine, I don’t even feel the pain anymore” he said though it was a lie.

They both looked down at his arm that had a bloody bite mark that was still bleeding.

Pacifica quickly grabbed the gauze Dipper set out and started wrapping it around his wound. Now Dipper started flinching, now that feeling was starting to come back to his arm.

“I’m so sorry.” she said as she then grabbed the elastic wrap and started wrapping the gauze with it.

“It’s fine, really, now we can both heal during the next couple of days” I said with a smile.

After Pacifica was done wrapping my arm, I then grabbed the two instant cold packs. I crushed them both in my hands and then gave one for Pacifica to hold on her eye. I held the other one to the hand-print bruise on her arm. We then sat there in silence.

Until… We heard someone clearing their throat from behind us. I looked back to see Grunkle Stan leaning against the doorway behind us.

“You guys look like shit!” Stan stated

We sat there stunned. But I was able to ask, “How long have you been there?”

“Since you started cleaning the blood off Pacifica’s face.” Stan answered

“Why didn’t you say anything” I screamed

“It seemed like you had everything taken care of. I’ve only taught you how to use everything in the med-kit like fifty times.” Stan said sarcastically.

“Please tell me you haven’t called her parents yet!” I yelled

Pacifica started to tear up before Stan could even answer the question.

Stan suddenly look serious as he stepped into the kitchen and stood over Dipper.

“I was about to, but then I saw the hand-print on her arm.”

A great sigh in relief came from me and Pacifica, and she began to wipe the incoming tears from her face so the bandage wouldn’t get so wet that we would have to change it.

“Dipper… Mind telling me what the hell is going on?” said Grunkle Stan as he stood over the both of us with his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face.

“Before I can explain anything, you must promise no matter what not to call her parents!”

“And why is that?” said Grunkle Stan.

“PROMISE ME!” Dipper shouted not backing down.

Stan was surprised. He has never seen Dipper so serious or so worried before. It was clear that the situation was worse than he originally thought and Dipper wanted his trust. Stan stood there thinking that Dipper has never asked anything of him, but now he was desperately pleading with him. Why? Why doesn’t he want him to call her parents? He looked at Pacifica as a possible situation entered his mind, though he hoped it wasn’t true. But in the end, there was only one way to find out.

“I promise” he finally said with a serious tone.

“You promise on your life!” I shouted

Stan looked at me and said, “Yes”

Satisfied, I looked from Stan to Pacifica. I still had a serious face when I asked her, “Would you like to tell him, or shall I?”

Still nervous, Pacifica answered, “I think it would be better coming from me”

“Are you sure? You haven’t even told me the details. Will you be fine?” I said with now a concerned look.

“Of course, I won’t be fine! But it needs to be said!” she shouted but immediately felt bad for yelling at Dipper. He was only concerned for her.

Stan then took the seat next to her that I used, and looked at Pacifica. He now was able to get a good look at her.

“What happened?” he asked

I stood next to the counter and we both listened to what Pacifica had to say.

Pacifica started to explain everything slow, but soon her words just started to spill out. She tried to describe every detail frantically as tears poured down her cheeks. Stan doesn’t interrupt her. He didn’t have to ask anything. Pacifica started from the beginning telling them how her parents have been abusing her for the past couple of years, but it seemed to be getting worse as this summer went on. She said how they used bells to control her actions, like a newspaper to a dogs nose, which was why she hated bells so much. She explained exactly what happened after the party, and how Dipper came to find her and help make their escape. She also explained why they couldn’t trust anyone in Gravity Falls and how much power her parents had over everyone. And that if they found her, she was afraid she would be killed.

At the end of it, Pacifica was still crying, and Stan at first just awkwardly stared. But then, as he sat next to Pacifica, he patted her on the back, then brought her in for a hug. They were small gestures, but after finally being able to tell her story, they made her feel a lot better.

“Now do you understand?” I said

“Yes… I had a hunch that it was something like this because of the hand-print on her arm. But it was much worse. I never thought anybody was able to do something like this.” Stan said

“Stan...” Dipper said

“I want her to stay with us!”

“Well, of course she is! What do you think I am, heartless! But on one condition. Tomorrow we will explain everything to Mabel and she will make a disguise for you. You will then trade shifts working at the shack with the twins! If somebody found out I was letting someone live here and I wasn’t having them work, they would get suspicious. I will of course pay you and make sure one of the twins are next to you at all times. But that is my one condition.”

“Then if I’m to follow that condition, I have a condition of my own!” said Pacifica

“My condition is… that Dipper will be next to me wherever and whenever I want!” Pacifica said nervously.

“W-WHAT!” Dipper screamed nervously now blushing.

“After everything you’ve been through, I’d punch him if he didn’t! DEAL!” Stan said with a chuckle.

Pacifica’s tears were nowhere to be found as the huge blushing smile appeared on her face.

“Wait, you know what you’re saying right Stan!” Dipper yelled

Stan walked out of the kitchen and yelled, “Of course I do! Go easy on him Pacifica! I need him to work at the shack too!”

Before I could look to Pacifica and ask what that condition was about, Stan came back sticking his head in the doorway and said, “Oh yeah, your bed is in the guest room for tonight! And one more thing… Welcome to the Mystery Shack!”


	6. Say Hello to Elicia Pines: Part1

Dipper’s POV 

It was now morning. I woke up to a bright flash of light that hit my face. I then heard a voice whisper, “Scrapbook-ortunity!” Being use to it, I was able to recover pretty quickly to see Mabel above me with a giant grin on her face looking at a picture she just took.

“Mabel what are you doing?” I asked still trying to wake up

“I could say the same thing!” She said with a smile

After a yawn I asked, “What are you talking abo-“

I was interrupted by a little moan right next to me.

I looked over to see Pacifica tightly holding my arm but still fast asleep.

I then remembered that Pacifica last night, was still afraid that her parents would show up in the middle of the night and take her away. So they decided to stay up for the rest of the night watching movies like they earlier planned. Dipper promised he would stay next to her all night, but by the looks of it, they both passed out on the couch while watching a cheap horror film.

I tried to get up but Pacifica’s tight grip kept me from moving anywhere.

It was then I noticed that, yet again, her breasts were wrapping around my arm with her tight grip.

Before I had a chance to look away, Mabel said, “Wow Dipper, I thought I was the only one in gravity falls that could hold your arm like that!”

She got on her knees next to me and held my free arm just like Pacifica did. Her breasts wrapped around it and felt soft just as Pacifica’s did.

“Looks like I’ve got some competition!” Mabel whispered

“Competition for what!” I screamed almost waking up Pacifica.

“It’s all about pride between girls Dipping-sauce! You wouldn’t understand. She came into my territory and took your arm doing something for the last couple of years, I was the only one able to do. As a twin sister, I’m not going to take this lying down!” She said with great pride

“So in the long run, you just want to tease me and make me sweat in front of Pacifica…” I said with a frown.

“BINGO! You know me so well!” she yelled.

“Fine I’ll deal with that as long as you give me that picture you just took back! I don’t think Pacifica wants any pictures taken of her right now.” I said with a concerned look looking back at the bandages on her face.

“Don’t worry Dipping-sauce! The way she’s lying next to you, makes it so you can only see the good side of her face!”

My eyes widened, “Do you know what happened?” I asked.

Her smile started to fade a little.

“Ya, I heard about it last night. You were making such a loud fuss with Grunkle Stan, I stood by the stairs to hear what was the matter.” She said

“You could have come downstairs with us.” I said

“No… I couldn’t…Because I could hardly stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes.”

Mabel started to tear up.

“There was nothing I could do to cheer her up after hearing that.”

Mabel wiped her tears in frustration before they could form. She then pointed her finger at me.

“But today’s a new day! Dipper you and me are going to do everything we can to make her forget that tragic experience!” She said with confidence.

“Of course we are!” I said right back at her.

“What’s going on?” came a soft, tired voice from beside me.

I felt the tight grip suddenly loosen from my arm as I looked over to see Pacifica yawning and trying to stretch her arms. As she was yawning, I noticed not only that her hair looked curly but also that she had a little cow lick on one side of her head. I chuckled a little because I thought she looked a little cute getting up in the morning.

Questioning the chuckle, Pacifica looked over to me with a frustrated face and said, “What?!”

I had to look away and cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. It was too funny to see Pacifica not know how cute she looked in the morning. But my cover was blown as Mabel explained exactly what I was thinking.

“He just thinks it’s funny that you don’t know how cute you look in the morning!” Mabel said with a grin.

Pacifica quickly turned red and screamed, “W-Whaat!”

“Mabel!” I screamed

But there was no way I could deny it when it was coming from Mabel. Everyone knew since she was my twin she seemed to always know what I was thinking. I still haven’t quite figured out how she’s able to do it.

Pacifica looked at me blushing with a small smile while I was looking towards the ceiling while rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I then got up off the couch and tried to change the subject.

“Hey, so is there anything you would like for breakfast Pacifica?” I said still red from Mabel speaking out.

“Well… I don’t know. What do you guys usually eat for breakfast?”

“Well Mabel always wants pancakes so we usually take turns making them every morning.” I exclaimed

Pacifica now surprised, “You eat pancakes every morning!? Don’t you get tired of it?”

“Of course I do! But Mabel doesn’t. She starts to throw a fit if we don’t, plus if she doesn’t get any sugar in the morning she becomes grumpy!” I said with a tired look.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mabel grumpy!?” said Pacifica

“You’re Welcome!” I commented

“Anyways, if I ever get tired of it, I either eat a bowl of cereal or starve till lunch. But that usually only happens if I’m busy or have other things to do.”

“But since you are going to be living with us for a while, I thought it would be good to know what you like to eat for breakfast.”

“Oooooooooooooh what are you planning Dipper!?” interrupted Mabel

“Nothing I just want to know.” I said nervously

“Well I am a fan of pancakes for breakfast, but if you must know, I’m usually good with scrambled eggs, bacon, and a large glass of orange juice.” Pacifica said

“That’s all?” I asked

“What? Were you expecting me to say croissants and a bunch of other cultured foods?” said Pacifica now getting off the couch and crossing her arms.

“Pffffffffttt, NO!” I said as I looked away

“We don’t have any of that anyways. Stan thinks it’s too expensive, and since pancake mix is so cheap, he just buys the stuff for it and nothing else.” I commented

“Lucky Me!” screamed Mabel

“Anyways, I’ll make breakfast this time and you go help Pacifica Mabel.” I said

“Help her with what?” said Mabel

“Help her change into some new clothes and… a-and…” I began to become red in my face again thinking about what I was about to say as Mabel and Pacifica looked at me both puzzled.

“H-Help her f-find a-a….bra. She’s gonna need one if she’s working at the shack.”

Me and Pacifica were now both blushing while a grin appeared on Mabel’s face.

“Oh Dipper! You dirty-dirty boy. Are you trying to keep them pillows all to yourself?” she teased

“Shut Up Mabel! Just please do what I ask ok!” I yelled in frustration

“Don’t worry about it brother! I’ll help you out!” Mabel said

She then quickly grabbed Pacifica’s hand bag lying next to the couch and her hand to pull her upstairs heading for our twin bedroom in the attic.

“Make sure to disguise her enough so she won’t get noticed!” I screamed to Mabel


	7. Say Hello to Elicia Pines: Part2

Pacifica's POV 

Mabel burst open the door to the attic pulling me inside, and then set me down on a bed. I looked at the bed I was sitting on. I could tell it was Mabels. The blanket was dark pink and had a light pink pillow on top of it. I also knew it was hers because her pet pig Waddles popped his head out from under the blanket. I looked to the wall next to the bed and saw a poster of a Unicorn on the wall surrounded by taken pictures. Most of the pictures I saw were of Waddles, but taking a closer look, some of them were of Dipper. I then saw Mabel about to put up a picture of me sleeping while clinging to a sleeping dipper.

“Hey! When did you take that!” I said as I tried to take it away from her. But she kept it just out of my reach as she ran circles around me.

“I took it this morning, you two looked so cute together, there was no way I couldn’t take a picture!”

“Give it to me!” I screamed

“Don’t worry, I have an extra for you to keep!”

She then pulled a handful of taken pictures of me and Dipper sleeping.

“It’s not about me wanting it!” I screamed

“Well then, if it’s about your injured face, don’t worry I took them showing only your good side. You can’t even tell!” Mabel said

I stopped chasing her.

“I-I forgot to tell you what happened. Did you hear from Stan?” I asked

“No, I was kinda eavesdropping last night…Dipper was making a huge fuss it woke me up.” Mabel said

She then walked over and handed me one of the many pictures of me and Dipper sleeping.

“Sorry, but I thought my brother would be enough to comfort you, and I don’t think there was anything I could do for you last night.” Mabel said frowning

I looked down at the picture and smiled. Dipper looked so cute when he was asleep. I looked up to see Mabel staring at me with that big grin on her face.

“I knew you would like it! Just to cheer you up, I’ll give you a copy of any pictures I take of you two together!” Mabel said

Before I could tell her not to take any pictures, even though I would honestly want more, she turned around and dug in her drawers.

After a few moments she pulled out a bedazzled bra and threw it at me saying, “Here try this on!”

I tried it on and it was a perfect fit.

“Looks like we are the same size just like Dipper thought!” Mabel said

“What do you mean, like Dipper thought!?” I said embarrassed

“Well, ever since he hit puberty, I’ve been teasing and embarrassing him! And since you clinged so tight to his arm, I’m guessing he compared and figured it out.” Mabel whispered

Embarrassed I tried to think about something else, so I looked at myself with it on in Mabel's mirror.

“It’s a bit flashy for me.” I said

“You call that flashy! HA! That’s just decorative underwear. You should see some of the sexy underwear I’ve got!” Mabel said

She pointed to a whole new separate drawer filled with lingerie that looked like it was all from Victoria Secret or some dirty Sex shop!

I stared in aww at the collection then asked with concern, “How exactly do you tease Dipper?”

Mabel didn’t say anything for a moment as she gave me a big smile.

“Exactly how you think!” said Mabel in a sexy tone.

“M-Ma-M-M-Mabel!” I spat out with an embarrassed face.

“What, it’s not like I’m showing off naked! Though it wouldn’t matter because we are twins. We’ve seen each other naked since birth and we don’t mind. Why do you think we still share the same room. Well, actually I don’t mind. Dipper hates it when I tease him, but he knows if he tries to escape or sleep in a different room, I’ll just grab my things and follow him.” She said with a smirk.

“M-Mabel!” I shouted

“Don’t worry, now that he’s got you, I don’t need to tease him anymore! I’ll use you to help me tease him. In fact, I think I’ll give all these lingerie’s to you! If you ever want my opinion on what to wear for him or how to push certain ‘buttons’ to get a reaction, just ask!” said Mabel

“My God Mabel! I haven’t even confessed to him yet! What are you thinking I’m going to try!” I said

“Oh-ho, so you do love him! Is that what you’re saying?” asked Mabel

“Well I-“

“Weeeell” said Mabel starting to tease me.

“Well…I…do” I said as I put back on my shirt with Mabel’s bedazzled bra on.

“Does it feel good to finally say it out loud?” asked Mabel

“Yeah” I answered

“A word of advice Pacifica, My brother is real shy, a little bit fragile, and a nervous wreck when it comes to women, so go easy on him. This also means if you want to get things moving towards a relationship, you’re sometimes going to have to be the one to make the first move. Take this advice from his twin sister, ok?”

I didn’t say anything and just nodded with a flush face.

“Anyways, speaking of trying, you want to try wearing some of these?” Mabel suddenly pulled out some lingerie that couldn’t even be called underwear. The panties I thought just looked like some floss tied together and the bra was the same except it had some latex to cover the nipples.

“NOOO” I screamed as I ran around the room with Mabel chasing me to try them on.

This went on until we both gave up and collapsed. She collapsed on her bed and I collapsed on the other knocking down a pile of books. The bedsheets smelled of old paper and ink. Probably because of the books that were covering the bed. I then realized that the bed I was laying on was most likely Dipper’s. There was nothing on his walls or near his bed but shelves or piles of books.

“Wow, I knew Dipper was a book worm but I didn’t think he read this much!” I said

“You have no idea, sometimes he doesn’t even go to sleep and reads through the night!” Mabel explained

“I don’t think it’s healthy for him but he won’t listen to me about it.”

“Anyways, come here for a sec.” said Mabel starting to get serious.

I got up and sat down on the bed next to her. She took a closer look at my face.

“I think the clothes you brought will be fine to wear, but now we have to work on your face.” Mabel said

“It looks like the swelling has gone down, so you can just tell people you scraped it. As for the bruises, I think they will disappear by tomorrow morning. But I’ll put some make-up around your eye just in case. As for the one on your arm, you’ll have to wear one of my sweaters for today to cover it up.” said Mabel

“I’m sorry Mabel, but I think I’ve seen all your sweaters and I can’t see myself wearing any of them. None of them really fit my personality.” I said

“Well…I was saving this for a special occasion, but I guess I could give it to you now.” Mabel then shuffled under her bed and pulled out a blue cotton sweater that had a patch in the shape of a llama sewn to it.

“Oh My God I Love It” I said as Mabel handed it to me.

“We thought you’d like it” said Mabel

“Wait…we…I thought you made this?” I asked

“I did! But with the help of Dipper of course! I didn’t know where to start to make you a sweater. But Dipper said to use a blue color so it would match your eyes. Then to make it your own, he said to put a llama on the front since it’s your favorite animal.” Mabel explained

“But I never told him my favorite animal?” I said

“I questioned that too and asked how he knew. He said he always saw you wearing a necklace with a llama on it. Basically he got hints from observing what you were wearing every day.” Mabel said.

I blushed. I never knew how much Dipper paid attention to me. I didn’t know he knew my eye color or that he knew my favorite animal just from the jewelry I wear. His detective observation skills surprised me again.

“That reminds me, since your living with the Pines, I think it would be best if you didn’t wear any jewelry or flashy make-up. The only make-up that should be on your face is the one to hide the bruise.”

“Ok” I said in a depressing tone. I knew that it was a smart idea. But I was kinda depressed about not being able to look my best in front of Dipper.

Mabel noticed my sad expression and knew exactly what I was thinking.

“Don’t worry, Dipper doesn’t care about make-up and those things. He likes things that are simple. Do you really think he’s the kind of person that would care just about looks? Just wait, he’s still gonna think you look cute without all that stuff.”

And speak of the devil, a couple seconds later Dipper walks right in.

“Hey, how’s it going on in here?” he asked

“Great! Everything seems to be coming together.” Mabel said

“Good to hear.” he said

Dipper then looked me up and down and started to blush and look away.

“What?” I shyly asked

“O-Oh…Um… It’s just my first time seeing you without make-up and… I don’t know why you think you need to wear it…I-I was thinking… O-Of how pretty you looked without it.

We both couldn’t say anything else. For a good minute I stood there blushing as happy as I could be. Mabel was right. I looked over to her for a brief second and she gave me the thumbs up.

“T-Thank you” I was finally able to say.

“I only have one problem now with the outfit.” Dipper said

Both us girls looked at him and at the same time said, “What?”

“Your hair, it’s too recognizable. I could pick you out of a crowd from across town” he said

“I have to agree” Mabel said

“Pacifica are you a natural blonde?” Dipper asked

I honestly had no idea.

“I don’t really know, my parents have me dye my hair so often that I never get a chance to see what color the roots are. I mean I know I started out blonde when I was little, but it could have changed by now.” I said

“What about your natural curls” he asked

“They usually make me straighten them out” I said

“I know how we can find out” said Mabel.

She grabbed my hand and took me to the bathroom with Dipper close behind. She grabbed a bottle from out of the shower.

“This stuff is what I use when I get paint in my hair with arts and crafts. It was actually made to remove hair dye!” said Mabel

“Worth a shot” said Dipper

He then grabbed the bottle from Mabel and motioned me to put my head over the sink. He then turned on the water, poured some of the stuff in his hand, and began to massage one area of my scalp. It felt too good, I thought my legs were going to give out. My body started to tingle the more I felt his fingers massage through my hair.

He then rinsed the part off that he massaged.

“I don’t believe it!” he said

“What is it?” I asked now a little worried.

“You’re a dirty blonde! You know that?

I quickly jumped away from him and the sink screaming surprised, “What did you call me!”

“Calm down Pacifica, he was talking about your hair, not your mind” Mabel said laughing

Now embarrassed I asked Dipper, “What does that mean?”

“It means that your hair started out blonde but tried to turn brunette. The mixture brunette in your hair makes it so it has a darker shade of blonde making in look like a mixed brown. a.k.a dirty blonde.”

He pointed to the mirror above the sink where I saw the spot where he massaged. It looked completely different to my usual hair.

“With that color and your natural curls, there’s no way your parents will recognize you even if you came face to face.”

  I sighed with relief. Knowing this I was more confident about not being found, and it was all thanks to Dipper.

“Alright I’ll be downstairs waiting with breakfast, Mabel will help you with the rest” Dipper said

“I don’t know Dipper, I’m really hungry, besides I think Pacifica would prefer if you did it. It looked like she really enjoyed your massage” Mabel said with a smirk.

“Mabel!” I shouted

“Stop teasing her.” said Dipper

“What you want me to go back to teasing you?” Mabel said

“Oh Please God No!” said Dipper with a look of fear in his face.

After that statement he was about to leave until a thought stopped him.

“One more thing, we have to stop using her name, just in case someone hears.” Said Dipper to Mabel

“What should we call her then? Jannette?” asked Mabel

“I’m not saying we call her by a completely different name! It could be a nickname we can use even after this whole thing is over.” said Dipper

Dipper smiled as he already knew what he wanted to call me.

“I was thinking…. Elicia.” He said

I smiled I really like that nickname. It almost sounded like my middle name 'Elise'.

“I think we got ourselves a winner!” Mabel said seeing my smile

“Then it’s settled! Your name is now Elicia Pines. And you’re a cousin that came to see us over the summer!”


	8. First Day at the Mystery Shack

Dipper’s POV 

Pacifica (now known an Elicia Pines) came down from the attic with her new identity. Her dirty blonde naturally curled hair already made it hard to recognize her. But with the addition to not wearing make-up or jewelry, she really did look, as her folks would say, like a commoner. But to me, she looked normal as every teen should, but strangely still beautiful.

Both Mabel and Pacifica stood in the door way, waiting for my reaction. Boy did I give them one. I was still in shock and tried to say something, but all I could do was stare. I know it was embarrassing to just gawk at someone but at the moment, I didn’t really care. I was too busy comparing the old Pacifica and the new Pacifica.

Noticing that they both were waiting for me to say something, all I could muster up was, “Y-Yeah, t-that will work…”

Both Mabel and Pacifica giggled quietly together as I turned around back to the stove and tried to hide my face under my hat. I quietly resumed setting up the fluffy pancakes I had made for everyone for breakfast.

Out of nowhere, I hear Mabel scream, “So which one do you like better Dipper! Before or After?”

I was so embarrassed by the question that I accidentally burned myself trying to think about it. I slowly looked back to so Pacifica. I saw her twiddling her thumbs and quietly looking at the floor. It was obvious that she was wanting to know what I really thought.

“Well… S-She looks cute either way! So I guess I wouldn’t have a favorite look for her.” I said taking the question seriously

“But I believe it depends on how she feels when she looks like one or the other. With the Pacifica we know, she’s filled with confidence in her looks and life styles. While being as she looks now, she might not have all the confidence, but for her, it could soon feel like the weights and chains holding her down could disappear. This allowing her to behave, act, or do whatever she wants with not being held down by her family’s status.” I explained

“So in the end, it doesn’t matter what I think. What matters is how you feel Elicia!” I said with a smile, but Mabel was displeased.

“Way to dodge the question!” Mabel said

“I didn’t dodge it! That’s what I really believe!” I argued

“Well I think you read too many books and make it too complicated!” Mabel said

I looked to Pacifica to see if she thought the same thing. But she just smiled and seemed to be extremely satisfied with the answer.

I then told the two girls to sit down so I could bring them their pancakes. And as we were eating, I asked Pacifica, “So what do you think about your new look?”

She gave me a great big smile and said, “I feel exactly how you said, that the chains of my family has been lifted off and a new world is being shown to me. So I’m happy, excited, and nervous. I don’t know what’s in store for me, but I know I’ll be fine as long as I have you guys next to me!”

“ _But mostly as long as Dipper is next to me._ ” she thought.

As soon as we were done eating, Mabel took the dirty dishes and washed them as I took Pacifica to show her around the Mystery shack and all the miscellaneous jobs she could do to keep herself looking busy when Stan was around.

Pacifica asked, “Dipper, what do you mean when Stan is around?”

“Well, the truth is he doesn’t have a lot of jobs for us to do! So in the end, we are just re-sweeping and dusting the shack, trying to keep ourselves busy during the day. At least until he asks one of us to help him with something.” I explained

It was then a ring came from the entrance of the Mystery Shack. I noticed how Pacifica flinched to the sound of the bells hanging on the door to let them know a customer had arrived. But it wasn’t a customer, it was Wendy and Soos arriving to start working.

“Hey Wendy, hey Soos!” I said as I waved them to come over.

“What’s up dude!” said Soos

“How’s it going Dip?” said Wendy. Wendy then noticed the unfamiliar girl standing next to Dipper.

“Hey who's the new kid!?” said Wendy

“I would like you to meet Elicia Pines, my cousin! She came to work from the cities.” I said

“Nice to meet ya!” exclaimed Soos

“I feel sorry for ya, welcome to hell!” said Wendy

“Wendy works the cash register and Soos does the heavy lifting and fixing at the Shack” I told Pacifica. But of course she already knew this and them since she’s come to the shack during work hours before.

Keeping up with the act, Pacifica said with a smile, “It’s nice to meet you both”

“Elicia, you are looking at the champ at fake working” as I said pointing at Wendy.

“Wendy, when I’m not around I hope you will help her look busy when Stan is around.” I said

“Don’t worry about it. I got her!” Wendy said as she sat on the stool in front of the register. She then put her feet on the counter and starting reading one of her teen magazines.

“Soos can you show her where all the tools and cleaning supplies are for today?” I asked

“Sure dude, I’ll show her the ropes!” said Soos

Pacifica looked a little disappointed that I wasn’t going to show her, but I reassured her that she’d be back next to me in a couple of minutes. Wendy started to notice how close we were.

As Pacifica disappeared with Soos, I went into the kitchen to grab a stool. I then put it next to the entrance door and climbed to carefully get the bells down that were hanging. Trying to not let them jingle, I climbed down and took them outside to put them next to the wood pile.

Seeing what I was doing, Wendy asked, “Are you sure Stan wants you to do that?”

I said, “It’s fine for as long as Elicia is staying here”

“Why?” asked Wendy

“Well…” I said as I tried to think of an excuse to not reveal too much that would show that Elicia is Pacifica. But Wendy didn’t know anything about Pacifica, so I decided to go with the truth.

“Elicia was traumatized and it hurts her when she hears bells.” I said in a serious tone.

“What did Santa traumatize her or something?” said Wendy jokingly.

But the jokes ended when I looked serious and said, “She was traumatized by her parents.”

The smile went away from Wendys face… She seemed to regret joking about the subject.

“What happened?” she asked

“I’m not going to go into details about it. Because if I did, I wouldn’t be able to smile to Elicia for the rest of the day” I said

“All you need to know is that she’s been traumatized by her parents for an amount of time, and I got her the hell out of there. So now she’s living with us. Don’t ask her anything that would bring the conversation up and keep bells away from her, got it!” I said now being very serious as I stared at Wendy.

“Ok” she said

Satisfied, I started to walk away, when Wendy asked one more thing.

“What’s with the patch on her face?”

My fists tightened and turned white due to lack of blood flow. I slowly looked at her as I answered. “It’s the reason I got her the hell out of there!” I said in a low angry voice.

I then walked out of the room to look for Pacifica without another word. I didn’t know if Wendy understood what was going on from what I said, but I’m sure she would keep her mouth shut about the conversation.

Wendy had never seen such fire and anger in my eyes that it gave chills down her spine. She didn’t bring up the conversation again.

About half the day went by. I was chopping more wood for Stan when I suddenly heard a couple screams from the shop. I ran as fast as I could thinking the worst. That the disguise didn’t work and Pacifica was being taken by her parents! As I burst through the entrance door. I looked over to see Mabel, Pacifica, and Wendy huddled up in a corner of the store. And what was between me and them gave me a huge sigh of relief as my worries started to fade.

It hadn’t notice me yet, but an opossum somehow made it into the store. The three girls were shaking in fear as it hissed at them.

“It’s a GIANT RAT!” Pacifica screamed

“It’s a SUPER RAT!” Mabel screamed

“Why the hell are you just standing there! Get it away from us!” Wendy screamed

“Really Wendy? You can attack a mountain lion with your bare hands but can’t get rid of an Opossum?” I said disappointed in her.

 “I’m sorry to disappoint but I can’t stand rodents! Now please do something!” Wendy pleaded

I grabbed the broom that was always kept in the other corner of the store. As I walked to get it, the “Giant Rat” still hadn’t noticed me. But one hit with the push broom was all it took to get it’s attention.

“Come on, move it along!” I said

It hissed at me but only earned more bumps in the face with my trusty broom.

“Hiss all you want but you know you’re not supposed to be here.” I said

A couple more hits with the broom drove the vermin out of the shop. Outside it turned around and hissed at me one more time.

“That’s what you get for sneaking into someone’s home and scaring all the girls!” I said right back at him.

The opossum then turned around and ran back into the forest.

I closed the entrance door and sighed. I thought something much worse happened but it ended up being something as trivial as wild animals entering the store. I was used to it since it happened occasionally. The shack was in the middle of a forest, of course it was going to happen from time to time.

“Are you girls alri-OOF!”

I was suddenly tackled to the ground with a tight hug around my waste. I was surprised to see it was Pacifica.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was so scared!” screamed Pacifica

“It was noth-OOF!”

Before I could sit up, another tackle got me right in the chest!

“You were so cool! I have a new respect for you!” yelled Wendy wiping her tears on my shirt.

Usually I would enjoy being tackled by such cute girls, but it was getting a little “hot” for me below my waist. So I tried to end it before anyone noticed. But before I could ask for them to give me some room, all I saw was Mabel running towards us screaming, “DOG PILE!”

“No no no-OOF” was all I could get out before Mabel was on top of all three of us screaming, “GROUP HUG!”

Wendy was on my chest, Pacifica was on my waist, and Mabel was on top of both of them.

“Oh come on!” I said, but I shouldn’t have. Their bodies were crushing my tiny lungs and I couldn’t take another breath of air! I tried to move my arms and legs to struggle to tell them to get off. But they were held down by the three girls.

As I lied there not able to breath, with three women lying on my tiny body, I started to see a bright light. I started walking towards it, laughing to myself, “Well Dipper, you died a hero! What a way to go! You got three girls to sit on top of you, yet you’re still going to die a virgin. Reality is so cruel!” I laughed

But then suddenly the light disappear and all I saw was complete darkness.

Until… I started to hear voices

“God he’s fragile!”

“Somebody do something!”

“No pictures ok Mabel!”

I then felt a sudden breath of fresh air in my lungs. I started to cough as I slowly opened my eyes.

Pacifica was sitting above me.

“Oh thank god Dipper! Why’d you have to scare us like that!” said Wendy

“Oh so you're saying it’s my fault!” I said as I regained my memories of what just happened.

“I save you from a Super Rat and you literally try to hug me to death!” I yelled

“We didn’t mean to” said Mabel

I looked over to Pacifica who was looking away and was as red as an apple.

“What’s wrong with her?” I asked the other two.

“Oh Elicia’s just shy because she’s the one that gave you CPR.” said Wendy

“What!” I yelled now turning as red as Pacifica.

“Wow Dipper, you can’t catch a break! First it was a reverse-CPR kiss from Mermando and now a CPR kiss from Elicia. Either way your first kiss was taken by CPR!” said Mabel

Pacifica was shocked to hear she just took my first kiss. She then started to look like she hated herself for stealing it without my permission.

“Well…” I said

“I don’t really mind if Elicia was the one to take my first kiss…” I mumbled

If Pacifica’s face could get more red, it did with that statement.

Suddenly Grunkle Stan came into the store but didn’t notice that all three girls were surrounding me.

“Dipper! You haven’t finished cutting the wood yet? You’ll be out there all night if you don’t get off your ass!” Stan yelled.

And I was. I was still chopping when Wendy and Soos left for the day and I was still chopping when it was dinner time. I was finally able to get the last of the wood chopped using the moonlight because it was already dark.

Every muscle in my body was sore from the hours of work I had completed. Stan was really rough on me today. I wasn’t even able to check up on Pacifica to see if she was ok.

All the lights were off, except the one in Stans office, but I could hear him snoring from the front door. I missed Dinner but I was too tired to eat anything anyways, so I passed the kitchen and headed straight for the stairs. I didn’t see any sign of Mabel or Pacifica so I assumed they both went straight to bed. And that was where I was heading.


	9. The Memorable Night

**Writer Notes: Warning! The reason why this story is rated for Mature will be in this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers by the cause of fapping. You have been warned.**

Dipper’s POV 

As I headed up the stairs, I began to think about everything that has occurred in the past couple of days. Pacifica has made a great deal of change in her personality ever since she disobeyed her parents. It was like she was a total different person when she wasn’t always trying to put us down with her pride.

Now able to act and do what she wants with us, I’ve seen a new side to her. I’ve seen her worry about others, as she did when I was going to barge into her house to save her. I’ve seen he scared, not only of her parents but of a giant rat too. I’ve seen here sad, which somewhere inside me, I wish I didn’t. But seeing her sadness made we want to comfort her and brought us closer. If I had a choice to see her sadness again, I believed I would run to comfort her like I did before.

All these experiences and memories I’ve had with her in such a short time. What did it all mean to me? But I knew it was Love! I have never cared for someone so much next to my twin sister Mabel. But it was more than just love for a sibling. It was so much more.

In all the books I’ve read, none of them could describe how I feel for her. Ever since this morning, when I saw her true self, when I saw the Pacifica behind the jewels, the make-up, and the family status… When I saw the Pacifica she wanted to be, a new hope inside burst through my chest. Could she love me the way I love her.

I’ve started to see signs that this could be true. The way she gets embarrassed every time my sister teases us. The way she holds onto that picture of us sleeping next to each other. The way she tries to get as close to me as she can when we are alone.

But it could be a sign of affection just as a friend. She said that I was the only one she could trust. That I was her only true friend. But after today, I would like to think that wasn’t true. I hope she saw today as she was with Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Stan that she would never be alone even if I wasn’t there for her. Though I wanted to cling to those feelings, I thought it would be better if she had more friends and people to trust.

I opened the attic door without knocking, thinking Mabel and Pacifica was asleep. Thinking either Pacifica was sleeping in the guest room or Mabel had Pacifica sleeping with her. It was my room too technically. I would have never guessed, that the lights were still on and Pacifica was still awake, trying on some of Mabel’s slutty underwear.

I stared at her beautiful, firm, pink flesh, till she noticed I had accidentally walked in. I also noticed most of Mabel’s slutty underwear laid out on the bed. Looking back to Pacifica, she had the body of a super model. Probably because of all the sports she did to get out of her home and away from her parents. Her breasts bounced and jiggled as she stood up quickly trying to cover herself with Mabel’s blanket on the bed next to her making some of the underwear fall to the floor.

I was then broken out of my trance when she finally screamed, “D-DIPPER! WHAT THE HELL YOU STARRING AT? G-GET OUT!”

“Oh My God! I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry, I’m So Sorry!” I yelled as I quickly stepped outside and closed the door.

Pacifica’s body and embarrassed face was still in my head as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Pacifica what are you doing up still? And where’s Mabel!” I yelled on the other side of the door.

“She said she was going somewhere after work!” Pacifica said in a frustrated tone.

“Do you know where?” I asked

“No, but she said she left a message for you if you asked.” Pacifica said

“Do you have it?” I asked

“No she said you would find it!” Pacifica said

I face-palmed, and cursed Mabel for making everything difficult.

“U-Um…Pacifica?” I said trying to sound as understanding as possible.

“She probably left it in the room… I’m gonna have to come in to find it.” I said

I then heard some drawers close.

A few moments passed and the door slowly opened behind me. As I turned my head I saw an embarrassed Pacifica staring at the floor.

“O-Ok… It’s safe for you to come in now anyways.” She said in a quiet tone.

Her embarrassed face made me so horny. It was the second time today that I got a raging boner because of her. The first time was when she tackled me to give me a hug. Now this.

She was wearing a very short tennis skirt and a big t-shirt with the phrase, “I love llamas” on it. I guess she just grabbed whatever she could get from her bag and put it on in a panic. I could tell that she didn’t have time to put on a bra, but I decided to not think about it, in case of making the situation more embarrassing for her and more difficult to hide my boner for me.

She opened the door all the way to let me in.

As I awkwardly walked in the room to keep her from seeing the storm in my cargo shorts, I noticed that all the underwear was put away, the blanket was back on Mabel’s bed, and the drawers were closed.

As I made it to the middle of the room and as Pacifica closed the door behind me, I said, “I’m really sorry about that… I thought you were-”

“How much did you see!” she said while embarrassed looking away.

I thought I better not lie here or it would make things worse.

“A lot...I kinda also saw you trying on some of Mabel’s special underwear…” I said thinking she would hate me now.

“And it probably wasn’t just one, since I saw a bunch of them on the bed…” I said waiting to get punched in the face. This has never happened to me before. Unless it was Mabel. But she didn’t mind if I walked in. I had friends back home who tried to peek into the girls locker room and got the shit beat out of them. Above all, I didn’t know how Pacifica would react!

But she then surprised me, after a few moments she was still looking away holding her arm.

“It’s ok, it’s kind of my fault too…” She finally said.

“Not only is this your room, but it’s late, so I can understand.”

I was relieved that she understood, but what shocked me the most was what she da to say next.

Almost in a whispering tone, as if she wasn’t sure if she should say it, she said, “B-Besides, I-I don’t really mind… If it’s you Dipper…”

This was bad. This was bad. This was really, really, really bad. It took all my strength to not just pounce on top of her and take her for my own. She was way too cute right now.

My friend in my pants started to bang and lunge at the fabric cage holding him in. So much that it hurt.

Quickly putting my hand over it and turning in the opposite direction of Pacifica, I tried to calm myself down. Trying to think of something to change the subject before I lose myself.

“What are you doing?” Asked Pacifica in an innocent tone

This was my chance to change the subject, so I said, “Trying to think where Mabel put the letter!” Even though I already knew where it probably was.

“What letter?” Pacifica asked

“You said Mabel left a message for me! So she usually writes it down if she doesn’t tell me directly!” I said in relief as my banging in my pants slowly came to a stop.

I pretended to look around, then went straight to my bed. I reached under my pillow then pulled out a big pink envelope. It was covered in rainbow and unicorn stickers, and on the cover it showed the “Big Dipper” constellation drawn out on it.

I held it up to show to Pacifica, She giggled when she saw her favorite constellation on the cover.

I then opened it and started to read it too myself.

_Hey Dipper! I was invited to Grenda’s with Candy for a sleepover tonight! But I think “Elicia” should still not sleep alone. It looked like she was still nervous about her parents today. Since you don’t get the room all to yourself tonight, you can’t stay up as long as you want and read those books of yours. But I might also point out, as your adorable twin, that you shouldn’t try to “Rub one out” I know it’s been a long summer and you hardly get any alone time to yourself, but you aren’t as quiet as you think you are when you try to masturbate. Ya, I’ve heard you do it. Just don’t put Elicia through it ok. Even if your rocket is about to burst! Especially after that group hug and Pacifica’s kiss. Especially Pacifica’s Kiss! It probably turns you on just thinking about it doesn’t it. I haven’t seen you look like that since you were getting over Wendy! It must be hard to keep the “Big Dipper” hidden! LOL. Just don’t stay up too late with whatever you do, and make sure to watch over Elicia while I’m gone. See you and Elicia for work tomorrow! –Mabel (Alpha Twin)_

In the envelope was a picture of Pacifica giving me cpr.

I handed the picture to Pacifica.

“Here I think this is for you” I said

She quickly grabbed the photo thinking, “ _When did she take this?_ ”

But with a smile on her face she quickly put it in her bag for safe keeping.

She noticed that I saw her do this.

“I’m just putting it there to give back to here later!” she yelled

I giggled and said, “It doesn’t matter to me, I hardly remember the incident.”

She then frowned

“I’m sorry about what happened, I should have noticed we were crushing you!” she said frantically

I wave my hands in the air saying, “It’s ok, it’s ok. No harm done.”

“That’s not true!” she said

“I really was worried!”

“I was afraid you were going to leave me!” she muttered tears starting to form. But before they could I walked over to wipe her eyes and pat her head.

“Truthfully, I thought I was too. But Now that I know how much I worried you, I’ll try harder next time to stop it from happening!” I said with a smile.

Pacifica I could tell liked the attention. But seeing the letter in my hand, she asked, “What did it say?”

I blushed and quickly backed away holding it behind my back.

“Some stuff!” I said nervously

“What kind of stuff?” she said seeing how nervous I was about the question.

“U-Um stuff like how Mabel is going to a sleepover tonight! And how she said you could use her bed since she didn’t want you to sleep alone!” I said now even more nervous.

Pacifica started to give me an evil look and said, “Is that all?” She started to move closer and closer to me. Until my legs were against my bed.

“N-N-No, but the other stuff is just between us siblings! I can’t tell you Pacifica!” I said, feeling like a bunny being trapped in a corner.

“Well then, can you tell Elicia! She’s family!” she said with a dirty smile on her face.

She was still moving closer. My heart was racing, and was still trying to hide my boner as well. The whole situation wasn’t helping. I crumpled up the letter and held it tight behind my back.

“I said it was between siblings! A cousin doesn’t cou-OOF!”

Pacifica tackled me onto my bed. As she struggled to reach for the crumpled note, her breasts swung in my face and her leg was rubbing against my now really sensitive spot. But she didn’t seem to notice as she was trying really hard to get the note.

“Give it to me!” she said

“ _God does she even know how this looks when she says that!_ ” I thought as my as my cock lunged at her statement, but luckily still hit that fabric barrier.

“No it’s too embarrassing! I won’t let you read it!” I yelled

My hat was knocked off by Pacifica’s breasts and fell off on the ground on the backside of the bed. Some of my bangs moved to the side. I knew Pacifica noticed something because she stopped reaching for the note. I hoped to god she didn’t notice my boner as she sat on my waist staring at me.

She then started to reach for my bangs.

“NOOO!” I shouted as I found the strength to throw her off of me to one side of the bed. I then quickly reached under my bed to find my hat, I then put it back on my head and pulled it down over my face.

Pacifica sat there shocked at how I reacted.

I then threw the crumpled up note to the other side of the room where it barely landed under Mabel’s bed.

I hoped she would forget what happened and go for the note she so desperately wanted to read. But as I sat at the other end of my bed, she didn’t move and was still staring at me. I tugged my hat as far down as it would go in front of my face. To the point where I could see nothing but the inside of my hat.

We sat there for what seemed like forever.

She finally asked, “What was that about Dipper?”

“I… I-I’m sorry!” I said hating myself for yelling at her.

“I’d rather you read the note than see _that_!” I said to her in a whispering tone.

“See what?” she asked

“M-M-My…birthmark…” I said holding my hat tight.

“Why do you not want me to see it so badly?” she asked

“Because!” I stated

“Because?” she asked again.

I lifted my hat a little so I could see her face. It was a mistake. Her beautiful face looked at me puzzled and concerned. There was no way I could lie to her now. It was a good thing she didn’t know how much control she had over me just by looking at me. I then looked away.

“You shouldn’t be too depressed, I don’t even take it off for Mabel!” I said

“But why?” said Pacifica slowly crawling closer to me on the bed.

“Because… I hate it!” I said

“Why?” Asked Pacifica again.

For a moment we sat there in silence. I began to think if I should tell her or not. But I gave in as she sat close next to me and put her hand on mine.

“I was always picked on for my birthmark. I don’t know why but some days I’d come home with even bruises and scratches on my face because of it. They teased me and bullied me. It’s why I can’t stand people like that. Why I protect Mabel so much. Why everyone says I’m such a good boy. But it’s just because I gave up on it a long time ago and decided to be better than them. Even on the last day before I came to gravity falls I was picked on. So I decided to hide my birthmark so I wouldn’t have to go through all of that again. That’s when I found the hat in the shop, so I started wearing it wherever I went.”

As I finished, Pacifica looked at me and said, “So, you think I’m still the kind of person who would bully you? Who would hurt you? I thought I’ve changed a lot since then. I’m not the same person I used to be…”

Her face was now depressed thinking I thought so badly of her still.

“NO, NO, That’s not it at all!” I quickly said to her.

“Then why are you so protective against me seeing it!” she said

“I DON’T KNOW!” I yelled

“...I guess I’m still scared.” I mumbled

“Please Dipper… I want to help you.” Said Pacifica

I couldn’t hide it any longer from her. There was no reason to.

I started to lift my hat up with one hand. It was shaking like crazy, but Pacifica held my arm and helped me bring it off my head.

Pacifica thought, “I never noticed how long his bangs were! Must be another barrier to hide his birthmark.”

I looked towards Pacifica still nervous about how she would react. I closed my eyes, and with my other hand, slowly lifted up my long fluffy bangs. On my forehead, as clear as day, was the birthmark I had hated. The birthmark that looked like the constellation of the Big Dipper.

I waited for a reaction, to hear her laugh at me. But as I slowly began to open my eyes, I saw Pacifica, sitting there staring at me, with both her hands covering her mouth and tears forming in her eyes.

At first I thought, “ _Oh great, she’s laughing so hard that she’s crying and has to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing._ ”

But as I took a closer look, I saw that she was actually crying.

“Pacif-OOF!”

Pacifica had jumped on top of me again and held me tight in a hug crying into my chest.

“Thank you Dipper! It must have been hard for you to show me!” Pacifica said as she smiled a little.

“Believe it or not, a lot makes sense now knowing about your birthmark!” she said

“But I think you shouldn’t hate it!” Pacifica barked

“And why is that?” I asked

“Because I love it!” Pacifica said cheerfully wiping the tears from her eyes.

“W-What! Why?” I asked

Pacifica sat there a few moments but then spoke. “While I was in that mansion, I was forced to read a lot of books. I didn’t like any of them, except for the ones that they brought to have me learn Astrology! During the day in that cage of a room, I would read learning everything I could about the stars. And at night, I would try to find them. I loved it so much I got my parents to buy me a telescope, but they took it away a few weeks later as punishment.”

Pacifica looked out the attic window.

“But out of all the stars and constellations I found, there was one that I loved the most.” She said

Pacifica then turned towards me.

“The Big Dipper” she said with a grin.

“I could always find it in the sky! Even on days when I was being punished. I could always look out my big window and find it. It was always there for me. Well except for cloudy nights!” she said giggling.

“I even found it the night you came to my rescue. The night both of you were outside of my window.” She said.

“And now I find out that the constellation that has always been there for me is a birthmark on the person who has been there for me!” she said as she started to cry.

“It makes my so happy for some reason!” she said with a smile trying to hold back the tears.

“But it also makes me sad when you say you hate it. Please don’t hate it Dipper! The Big Dipper and you are the reasons why I’ve made it this far. Knowing that you have it as a birthmark makes it very special to me. It’s now another reason why I can fall in love with you!” she said

“After hearing her story, I no longer hated my birthmark. I didn’t see it as a curse but now a blessing. Who knew it could bring so much happiness to the person I lov-… Wait a second” I thought

I looked over to Pacifica, but full knowing what she just said, she tried to not make eye contact.

“P-Pacifica? D-Did you just say… You loved me?” I asked

“Yeah… I love you Dipper!” she said expecting the worse.

I jumped on top of Pacifica to give her a huge hug. It felt so good to hold her in my arms. As I held her tightly and rest my head on her shoulder, I began to feel the shape of her body, how she fit perfectly into my arms. Her hair smelled of Mabel’s Kiwi/Strawberry shampoo. And I lost myself in its scent. It was too good to be true. I had been waiting for the moment when I could hold her like this.

“Dipper! What are you doing?” Pacifica said with tears still pouring from her eyes.

She tried to push me away but there was no way I would let this moment end. So I pulled her closer to me and held her tightly. She eventually gave up and wrapped her arms around my waste.

“ _He smells like paper and ink just like his bed does. He also smells a little sweet because of his sweat._ ” She thought. She started to be able to feel my body in her arms.

She noticed how the muscles in my arms were still pulsing from chopping wood all day.

“ _Wow, that’s actually kinda manly for Dipper!_ ” she thought with a smile.

She was about to get lost in my scent just as I did with hers, but I quickly grabbed her attention by kissing her on the lips.

It was a small kiss but it was soft and tasted of mint. Probably because she brushed her teeth.

Surprised Pacifica just looked at me puzzled, “Dipper?”

I got up off of her and looked away, she told me her feelings. It was my turn to tell her mine

“T-The truth is Pacifica… I-I love…you too!”

It was a struggle to get the words out, but I was happy to finally tell her. I didn’t get a chance to think as Pacifica this time jumped on me and gave me a kiss. It was nothing like the one we just shared.

This kiss was deep and passionate. I could feel our saliva dripping down my face as our tongues wrapped around each other’s. I held the back of her head to bring her closer as our tongues decided to explore each other’s mouths. My lips accepted hers with tenderness, adding vigor to each passing moment. It was a cycle of tenderness. From normal kissing to slipping and twisting of our tongues. Our bodies grew hotter and her kissing made my body become numb with pleasure. Well, most of my body. My cock was pushing hard against the fabric that held it down trying to reach Pacifica. It gave one more big lunge, and while we were kissing, Pacifica suddenly squealed.

And as she laid on top of me, I was surprised to find that even though my cock poked her she didn’t stop kissing me. But at this point I could hardly breathe and held her away for a moment to catch my breath. My mouth was open and my tongue was hanging out as I breathed in some fresh air. We were both dripping with sweat. My eyes were half opened and filled with lust as I looked into her eyes. A damp spot in my shorts was quickly forming as she smiled and began to kiss me again.

But she then simultaneously leaned down and forward as I felt her hand move towards my crotch. I began to get chills the closer she got to my cock until I felt her hand resting on top of the bulge. I felt her palm start to rub my member rhythmically. It felt amazing. I didn’t think my cock could get any harder. My hips started to instinctively jerk as I suddenly began to hear her moan.

Our lips unlocked to get some more air. Pacifica was still rubbing my thick member and I could feel it growing even larger. I then opened my eyes to look at my crotch, but instead saw Pacifica’s hand in her skirt with her own damp spot on my shorts as a liquid dripped from her special place. She moaned in pleasure, and more pre-cum started to come out my cock making my shorts even more damp.

“ _Having him watch me feels so good!_ ” She thought.

I then saw the lustful eyes in Pacifica as she quickly tried to undo my button and zipper so she could take a look at my cock. It burst out of my pants like a jack in the box. Scared her a little too. I took great pride in seeing Pacifica’s shocked face at how big it was. I even felt a little surprised myself. It’s never gotten this big before.

I shut my eyes and blushed intensely. As she gripped my cock, I gave a little gasp. My breathing was starting to become steady and paced as she slowly began to massage the full length of my cock.

Pacifica’s face grew red as she smiled seeing the pathetic state I was in. I was paralyzed by pleasure and there was nothing I could do about it. I was all hers like putty in her hand.

I then felt her thumb rub against my sensitive head and gave a loud moan. But before I could finish she silenced me with another deep kiss.

I started to tense up as more and more pre-cum came from the top of my cock

As I felt more saliva dripping down my chin, the thought of our fluids mixing made me feel so dirty and yet so good.

I moaned again in her mouth as I felt her soft hand moving on my throbbing cock.

I was quickly drowned in the rhythm of pleasure when she then took my hand and put it next to her pussy. I had no idea when or how she was able to get her skirt off without me noticing, but I got the idea of what she wanted me to do.

I shifted us so she was sitting right next to me. I then wrapped my closest arm around her, slipping my hand down, drawing her panties aside. Her panties were Mabel’s black decorative one’s she was trying on earlier. I could put my thumb and index finger on both sides of her clit. I then gently started to massage her there while my other hand went under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts and started to play with it.

Pacifica felt the slickness of my precum as she resumed squeezing and stroking me. Hearing me pant and groan just made her hornier as I massaged her clit.

Her hips started to press forward by themselves from the pleasure coming from her clit, and as I quickly found her rhythm, she rewarded me with a loud moan.

My cock gave a painful throb, longing to be inside her. I never knew I could produce this much fluid. It only made sense, I haven’t been able to masturbate for at least a week.

My fluids on Pacifica’s tiny hands made the slickness feel incredible against my member.

With a contented groan I pressed my cock more firmly against her wet hands, letting my fingers press harder together with her clit in between them, moving up and down rhythmically. We both could barely speak now as nothing but air came into mouths, and deep groaning came out of them.

Pacifica moved her hips more dramatically as she stroked my cock mercilessly. Her thumb rubbing against my sensitive head made my whole body tingle. She knew that it was my favorite spot. She started to move her hips and rub my cock at the same tempo only faltering a couple times due to the intense pleasure. I then gave her a kiss as she moaned and bit my tongue. Our bodies were as hot as fire and every time she felt a hot throb from below, it brought her closer to climaxing.

I whined softly, that little whimper of pleasure. Pacifica thought it was so cute. My hips gave a particularly hard jerk making Pacifica squeal which I thought was cute. If we kept this up I was going to cum! I felt the heat boil in my waist, my blood pumping hard, my heart racing in my chest. My cock began to erratically throb down below. This was too intense for me.

My fingers moved away from her clit and begun to slide down into her inner walls, pushing deeply as far as they could go drawing them out and thrusting them back in again and again. My fingers relentlessly hit her gspot as my fingers stroked in and out and my palm slapped softly against her clit. She began grinding on my hand for every smooth stroke.

Pacifica bit at my lip again and groaned, trying desperately to keep in time with me, her hand suddenly squeezed harder and started moving much faster. She was trying to tell me she was ready.

I felt her hips buck and roll as she breathed hard and fast, moaning in my mouth, squeezing her eyes shut tight as our movements got faster and faster.

I tried my best at serving her, I wanted to please her as much as she wanted to please me, but her moans and whispers were too much.

I felt myself losing control as I desperately rubbed my fingertips against her gspot. I grinned as I was rewarded with a loud cry into my lips as I felt her spasm hard around my fingers. Her walls clenched down and her juices poured out. She gasped as her legs twitched as she came.

It was over, I made her mine and now she was going to make me hers. My thighs twitched and convulsed as my hot seed shot out onto the bed, wetting her hand with flowing cum. We broke free from our lustful kiss and she cried out my name. I panted slowly and starting wiggling my fingers from her inner walls. She was still leaning and rocking into my hand even after falling apart from her climax. Nothing but her little whimpers of ecstasy ringed in my ears.

Our bodies were damp from all the sweat. My hand was covered in our sweat and Pacifica’s cum. I reached up to my mouth and licked my fingers clean of her. It tasted sweet and I felt disappointed when it was all gone, for it was the only thing I’ve eaten since lunch. We were both spent and pleased with how it turned out. A dumb smile came across my face as I pulled her close and put her in my lap to fully sit, rapping my arms around her to hug her body against mine.

Pacifica gulped hard as she clung to me. For some reason after all of that she began to blush and pant again slightly. Her jaw clenched as she pressed me close to her.

“Fuck Dipper!” she said still trying to catch her breath.

“Have you done this before?” she asked

“No… Have you?” I asked

“No…” she said

“Then I guess we just go very well together!” I said chuckling

We sat there in our sweaty clothes. I was still panting too. I rested my head in the crook of her neck, breathing on her collar bone.

We both just sat there panting quietly in one another’s ears. One or the other occasionally letting out a soft moan of pleasure as the other moved slightly.

We couldn’t believe what we just did together. But after a while I broke the silence and said, “I love you Pacifica” where she returned, “I love you Dipper.” It was a night we would both remember…


	10. The Reward

Dippers POV

After that magical night that we shared together, we both finally knew how we felt about each other. I felt lucky to have the one I love have the same feelings for me, and I’m sure Pacifica felt the same way. We were even luckier to find out Mabel was out of film for her camera that morning from the previous sleepover. So when it was morning and she came to wake us up, she couldn’t take a picture of us when she found us passed out, sleeping together, half-naked…

Knowing that there was no way out of explaining this situation to her, Pacifica and I decided together to tell her what had happened. That we found out we loved each other, and some dirty things happened.

As she started squealing in excitement and anticipation, I decided to quickly jump in the shower. As I was about done, I could hear the start of a conversation going on over the running water.

“I’m sure he’ll notice, anyways is it true?” Mabel asked

Some slight mumbling…

“YAAAAY! So are you guys dating now?” Mabel asked Pacifica

 “We haven’t talked about it…” said Pacifica

“WHAAAT! You say you both love each other, I find you both sleeping together half naked, and you haven’t even talked about dating each other!” screamed Mabel

“Quiet Mabel! Do you want the whole house to know what’s going on! Stan would flip if he found out what happened.” I said as I walked back into our room with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waste.

“I’ve been thinking about it ever since I woke up. Dating Pacifica won’t be as simple as you think in our current situation.” I said, but then I noticed that they were both staring at me.

“What?” I asked

To the question, Pacifica quickly turned away as Mabel shouted, “Dipper! You can’t just come in here with just a towel on!”

“How do you know I just have a towel on? For all you know I could be wearing swim trunks under it. Besides Why? You’ve seen my body since we were kids, and Pacifica last night saw more than just my chest! How come it bothers you girls so much?”

“For the exact reason why you would be embarrassed if Pacifica or I came out with a towel! It’s not polite to tease us so early in the morning.” said Mabel

I blushed as I asked, “Are you saying, something as small as walking out just in a towel on turns you girls on too? I thought that was just guys… Because…We’re dirty minded and whatever.”

“You really think guys are the only ones who can have those thoughts?” questioned Mabel

“Ok! I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about your feelings. I’ll make sure to try and not do anything that will upset yo-”

“It doesn’t upset me!” interrupted Pacifica

“It’s just a little embarrassing… but not so much that you would have to watch yourself.” she quietly muttered.

“Besides, I’ve had dirty thoughts about you since I moved in, so no matter what you do, I’m going to think about you that way… Especially after last night…” said Pacifica

“Did you guys have sex or not? It’s driving me crazy! Tell me already…” begged Mabel

“Changing the subject!” I intervened

“OH COME ON!” Mabel said annoyed

“Before I go change, let me ask you this. How is Pacifica and I suppose to date when she ran away from home, and everyone thinks she is now our cousin Elicia?” I said heading for the bathroom.

The girls were still standing there as I came back changed for the day.

“See! I told you it wasn’t that simple. I’m not going to do anything that will risk her to be found out. Nobody can know that we are dating, let alone in love each other, when she’s my cousin Elicia or it poses a risk of her being found out.”

I looked to Pacifica who looked depressed about the situation. I was too.

“I’m sorry Pacifica… No matter how much I would like to start dating you, I won’t risk your parents finding you. Maybe we can when this whole thing blows over ok?”

Pacifica nodded and agreed. But as I turned around I saw a figure in the doorway that had red hair and was wearing flannel. It was Wendy!

She gave a big grin as she leaned against the doorway.

“How much did you hear?!” I asked

“Something about Elicia actually being Pacifica and she running away from home.” She said as she walked into the room.

She then bent down to my level and with a teasing smile said, “I also heard you two are both in love!”

“Wendy you have to promise to not tell anyone!” I exclaimed

“Chill man! I won’t squeal. I don’t know exactly why she ran away, but if Stan and you two are willing to support her, It must be for a good reason. Your secret is safe with me!” Wendy said

“Thank you” I said to Wendy in relief.

“Anyways, I was sent to get you guys by Stan. Customers are starting to show up in the shack.” Said Wendy as she walked out.

I followed her knowing Stan wanted to put me to work not the others. But I stopped at the doorway and looked back at the other two girls.

“I’ll see you downstairs, Pacifica change your clothes, and Mabel try to not spill the beans.” I said with concern.

“Oh and Pacifica…” I said as I was about to leave.

“I’m happy to see your bruises have cleared up and the gash on your face has healed… You look even cuter now.” I muttered as I left to follow Wendy.

But as I was at the stairs, I could hear the two girls squealing in happiness to my complement.

Mabel started sticking to us like her craft glue from then on. She said she missed a huge Scrapbook-ortunity and she wasn’t going to miss another one.

But I was never able to get close to Pacifica again. Apart from Mabel, working at the shack, and with the probability of Stan being around any corner, we were never able be alone together more than 5 minutes. And as time went by the more and more my body and mind began to crave Pacifica. It was almost torture having her in front of me, but not having enough time together. It got so bad that I started to surprise her by pulling her quickly into the closet at the Mystery shack. I only needed a few moments alone with her to share a deep kiss so I could go another couple of hours. But as we exchanged fluids, I could tell that she wanted to be close to me too. We enjoyed every second we could kissing each other in that dirty closet, until we heard someone call for one of us. The one who was called would then leave the other behind in the closet and a few moments leave after to finish their work.

This went on for a week and the kisses got us both through the days of hard work and separation. The kisses reminded us of what happened on that memorable night and how much we cared for each other.

It was now Friday morning. About a week and a half has passed since Pacifica’s escape. We were all eating pancakes again but this time Wendy came early enough before work to eat with us. We were all telling stories about what had happened during the week and what our plans were for the rest of the day. Until we were interrupted by Soos who was also early to work today.

He came into the kitchen with a worried look on his face.

“Uuuuuuhhh Stan?” Soos said

“What is it kid? Can’t you see I’m reading the paper before we have to open up the shop!” Stan exclaimed

“There are some customers outside that want to get into the shop though!” Soos said

“ _Customers? This early? Nobody comes to the shop this early even when we extend our hours?_ ” I thought

I looked at Grunle Stan concerned as he looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing. Whenever we get early guests, it only means trouble.

“Tell them to come back in an hour and I’d be happy to serve them.” Stan said

“A-Actually they came here to talk to Dipper…” said Soos

Everybody in the kitchen looked at me.

I stopped eating my pancakes and stood up from the seat. Now I knew this was bad news. I looked to everyone at the table and then focused on Pacifica.

“Wait here…” I said in a serious tone.

I walked away without looking back to everyone’s concern.

As I left the kitchen I entered the dark living room and cracked open the blinds. There, next to the driveway, was a long black limo.

I heard a few steps behind me so I quickly closed the curtain. Behind me was everyone who was in the kitchen.

I tried to pull off a smile as I tried to jokingly say, “God, you guys will never listen to me will you.”

“Who is it Dipper?” asked Mabel with Pacifica right beside her. Both of them had a concerned look.

“Nobody, just some old friends that need to talk to me that’s all.” I said lying to their faces.

“Hey um Mabel… I’m going to use some of our Stan bucks to buy the day off today! And I was thinking we could take Elicia to the mall to pick out some cute outfits for her!” I said

Realizing since Soos was here so we couldn’t use Pacifica’s name, Mabel smiled and with excitement said, “Really! You think we can?”

“Sure! But I’ve got to talk to these guys really quick so take Elicia up to our room and figure out what she needs to get, ok?” I said with a big fake grin.

“OK! Thanks bro for the day off!” Mabel said as she pulled Pacifica upstairs struggling to keep up.

As soon as they were gone, I quickly grabbed my wallet and handed Stan all the Stan bucks I had. He looked at the money with concern.

“Ok kid, what’s really going on. You said you were saving up for something special. What changed your mind?” Stan asked

“Take a look.” I said pointing towards the curtains. Stan and Wendy both looked outside and the concern on Stan’s face got even worse.

Stan then said, “What are you planning on doi-“

“If I’m not back in a couple hours, have Wendy come looking for me.” I said with a serious face.

Wendy then asked, “Dipper, what are you talking abo-“

“Just be safe kid…” Stan said interrupting Wendy

“You might as well tell Soos and Wendy the whole story, there might be trouble in the future and we need more people to be on our side that we can trust.” I said as I left the room.

I made my way outside to meet Pacifica’s father who was standing next to the driver of the limo.

He greeted me politely as he would in “public”.

The driver then opened the door and Pacifica’s father asked, “Could we have a nice little chat?”

Without answering him I was about enter the limo, until I heard a banging on the living room window.

There in the window, was Pacifica tearing up with her fists against the glass. Before she could bang the window any more Stan quickly pulled her away from the window.

“Who was that?” the Mr. Northwest asked

“She’s my cousin Elicia, she doesn’t like me to get into strangers vehicles.” I answered

He then gave a nod and we both got in the car. The driver then closed the door and we drove off into the forest. Relief struck me as her father didn’t realize who the girl in the window was, which means that the new look was working. But anger also built up inside me because he couldn’t recognize her. Her own father didn’t know what she truly looked like.

I sat at opposite ends of the limo of the father and right next to him was the mother.

The father began to speak as I could no longer see the Mystery Shack behind us, “Dear boy it’s a pleasure to see you agai-“

“Stop with the pleasantries and tell me what you want. You and I both know you despise me and would rather not talk to anybody of our economic level, so let’s get this over with.” I said as I interrupted.

The two people in the limo with me turned dark and gave me a nasty glare.

“Alright then, we’ll cut to the chase.” exclaimed Mr. Northwest.

“If you haven’t heard, our dearest Pacifica ran away from home more than a week ago. We were wondering since you two have become so close over this summer, if you’ve seen her at all?”

“No I haven’t seen her, but even if I did, you already know I wouldn’t tell you! So why did you come to ask me then?” I said

“Because we are putting a reward out for her safe return!” Mrs. Northwest said.

“A reward?” I said.

“$50,000” Mr. Northwest said.

“That’s a lot of money…” I said

“Dear boy, we are rich, this much means nothing to us!” Mr. Northwest said with pride on his face.

“Then I guess it means that Pacifica means nothing to you!” I shouted.

They both started to give me an evil glare again.

“What did you say Mr. Pines?” Mr. Northwest said in a threatening voice.

“You said that amount of money means nothing to you and yet you are using that amount to find your only daughter. It’s kind of sad. Usually parents would give anything to find their lost children, even at times their life savings. And yet, you just plan to give out the minimum amount that doesn’t even matter to you.” I said in disappointment as I looked at them.

“Are you trying to get more money out of us? Very well then, how much do you want for you to look for her?” Mrs. Northwest asked with a scowl.

Now I was even more angry.

“I’m saying that garbage like you doesn’t deserve to find Pacifica! Not only do you treat her without respect as your daughter, you show her off like some trophy to all your peers.” I yelled now letting out the anger I’ve felt for them boiling inside me.

“And like you said, we’ve been getting really close over the summer. She basically was able to tell me anything now up until she disappeared a few weeks ago and don’t think I never saw those hidden bruises on her body!”

This was of course a lie, but in my anger I wanted to see them sweat to their family secret being known to an outsider.

“Pacifica’s friendship and trust was and still is, a priceless gem. But like all priceless gems, they needed to be cared for and nurtured with love. As far as I’m concerned, wherever Pacifica is, she’s in better hands than in the two of yours! SO DON’T EVER ASK ME TO HELP YOU AGAIN AND NEVER COME BACK TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!!!” I screamed.

Pacifica’s parents just sat there looking at me. In their eyes, I could tell they wanted to probably kill me.

“You will regret saying that!” Mr. Northwest said as he tried to hold himself back.

“STOP THE VEHICLE!” I shouted to the driver.

I noticed we were in town as the limo came to a screeching halt.

“Where do you think you’re going!” said Mr. Northwest.

I worked my way to get out of the vehicle.

“I can’t stand to look at you trash anymore! Believe my warning, if you or anyone working under you show up at the mystery shack again, I’ll take my Grunkle Stan’s Shotgun and fire at you for trespassing!” I said then slammed the door and watched the limo drive off.

I then pulled out of my pocket a tape recorder and stopped recording. I had it just in case something happened in the vehicle.

I rewound the tape and listened to everything I had said and smiled. It felt so good to say that to their faces. And the look they gave me was priceless.


	11. The Necklace

Dipper’s POV

I was walking in town with a grin on my face. I was listening to the recorder of the conversation I had with Pacifica’s parents. The look on their faces as I told them they were garbage was priceless. I bet nobody has ever stood up to them before. It’s about time someone did, and I was happy that it was me.

Now thinking about how Pacifica would react, she would probably be worried about my well- being. But I don’t want her to worry about it, so I decided that when I get back to the shack, I wouldn’t tell her what I said and keep the recorded conversation away from her.

I was about to pass a pawn shop heading back to the shack, when something caught my eye in the window. It was a silver necklace with a lama charm. And attached to the lama was a very small sapphire. When I saw this, it definitely reminded me of Pacifica. The llama being her favorite animal and the glistening blue sapphire matching her eyes.

I usually never spend my money. Actually I have quite a bit saved up. I get a weekly allowance from my parents and with all the hours I put into the shack, I can basically pay for a nice car. But seeing that I can’t drive and I had a few more years till I get a license, I guess I could spend some money on Pacifica.

I went into the shop and bought the necklace. It cost a pretty penny, but to see Pacifica’s smile, I thought it was going to be totally worth it.

I came out of the shop and like clock-work, Wendy was using the cart to drive through town looking for me. I guess Stan was more worried than I thought, so he sent Wendy to look for me.

I waved to her and she drove up to me looking relieved.

“Dipper! Thank God! After everything Stan told me and Soos we were really worried about you, especially Pacifica! She practically almost went running after the limo that drove off with you.” Wendy said frantically.

“I’m fine, I’m fine… I just needed to know if they knew anything…and also give them a piece of my mind.” I said with pride in my voice.

“Oh my god Dipper, what did you do?” Wendy asked with a worried look.

“Instead of telling you, why don’t you listen to it.” I said as pulled out the recorder and turned it on.

We were about half way back to the shack when the recording finished. I looked over to Wendy and she had almost as big a grin as I did.

“Dude that was too cool! I can’t believe you actually stood up to them! But aren’t you worried about what they could do to you?” Wendy asked

“Naa, but I’m sure it would worry Pacifica, so don’t tell her.” I said

“I don’t think it’s going to help, she was worried about you leaving off in the limo without telling her. But those worries just turned into anger and frustration when I left. If her parents don’t get to you, Pacifica will!” Wendy warned.

“First off, her parents aren’t going to do anything! Second, don’t worry about Pacifica. I knew she was probably going to be a little mad at me so I got her a something.” I said as pulled out the necklace box and waving it in front of her.

“Dude! Jewelry! I didn’t even know you knew about that kind of stuff, let alone could afford it.” Wendy said in surprise.

“You kidding me! I live with Mabel. I always had to buy her stuff like this to keep her quite or to say I’m sorry. Thank God she likes the cute stuff that’s usually cheap. But I decided to splurge a little and buy something for Pacifica that was nice.” I said.

“Wow your pulling some slick moves Dipper!” Wendy said a little proud of me.

As I put the box in my back pocket we made it back to the shack. Stan was on the porch waiting for us.

“Kid! For now on, don’t go anywhere with those guys.” He said as I walked up to the porch.

“Wow Stan! I didn’t think you would be this worried about me!” I said teasing him.

It didn’t matter anyways, I doubt we would see them again anytime soon.

“How can I not be worried, when Pacifica is running her mouth the whole time you’re gone on what they could do to you.” Stan said in denial.

I then saw Pacifica run on to the porch I quickly tossed the recorder to Wendy to hide it. As I looked back to Pacifica, I was expecting a hug but instead got a hard punch on the shoulder that pushed me off the porch making me fall on the ground.

I looked back up to Pacifica, “Ok! I knew I had that coming!” I said.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Why did you get in that limo without telling me what was going on! What made you think that was a smart idea!” Pacifica screamed at me.

I started to slowly get up, “Because I couldn’t risk them coming into the shack if the disguise didn’t work! But when you banged on the window, your father didn’t recognize you so we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” I said in relief.

“And after finding that out you still got in the limo!” Pacifica screamed

“I needed to know why they came! I needed to know if they were on your trail or not!” I said not backing down that I did the right thing.

Pacifica ran up to me and started banging my chest with both of her fists. I just stood there and took them when I noticed the tears starting to show in her eyes. Her fists got softer and softer after every punch. Soon she was just leaning against my chest.

“You’re a huge idiot, we were all worried about you! I was worried about you.” She mumbled into my chest.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” I promised as I wrapped my arms around her.

I heard a click and a flash behind me as Mabel yelled, "Scrapbook-ortunity!"

“God I swear Mabel, we can’t have one moment without you flashing that camera at us!” I said looking towards her.

“You’ll thank me later Dipping-sauce!” She said running back into the shack.

“She might seem cheerful but she was almost as worried as me.” Pacifica said

“Wow… I guess everyone was more worried about me than I thought… I’m sorry guys.” I said looking back to everyone now standing on the porch.

“No prob-bro!” said Soos

“Ya Chill man. Just don’t try to do this all on your own ok.” Said Wendy

“Just stay away from those two from now on and I’m fine with it…” said Stan

“Just tell us what’s going on before you run off like that ok bro-bro!” said Mabel

“Thanks and I will.” I said

“So, what are you going to do now?” said Grunkle Stan

“What do you mean?” I asked

“Well if you do remember, before you left you paid for the day off.”

“Oh yeah! I guess I did promise that I’d take Mabel and Pacifica to go to the mall.” I said now remembering.

Stan then reached in his pocket, and gave back the Stan bucks I gave him before I left.

“Wait what’s this for?” I asked

“The only reason you gave me that is because you wanted to distract Mabel and Pacifica right?” Stan said

“Yeah but I did promise them that we’d go.” I said

“Fine then I’ll still take you guys there, after this morning I think it’s for the best to put this situation behind us anyways.”

“Wow thanks Stan!” I said

“Mall! Mall! Mall! Mall!” Mabel started screaming while holding hands with Pacifica.

Pacifica gave a smile. It looked like she was really looking forward to it. I couldn’t blame her. She’s been stuck in the shack hiding since she came to live with us. I think it would be good for her to enjoy herself.

In fact, before we left to go to the mall, I pulled Pacifica away to the living room.

“What’s wrong Dipper?” Pacifica asked

“Nothing’s wrong! I-I just wanted to… t-to give you something…”

I held the boxed necklace behind my back. I don’t know why I was so nervous all of a sudden. The reason why I got the necklace was for Pacifica.

Seeing how much I was struggling to show what was behind my back, Pacifica decided to tease me a little.

She started to slowly walk towards me with her hands behind her back trying to act all cute.

“Well what is it?” Pacifica said in a sweet voice.

Unfortunately for me the act was working. As she got closer and closer I started to feel numb and off balance. Every few seconds I would get lost in her crystal eyes but then come back to reality when she stepped closer.

“Come oooon! Show meeee!” Pacifica said now teasingly begging.

I felt the back of the wall against me. She pinned me! How is she always able to do this! She’s pulling the same moves on me she did the night I brought her to the Mystery Shack.

Almost as if she read my mind, she chuckled to herself and said, “You’re too easy to trap Dipper! With all the things you escape from in the forest, you can’t even escape a girl getting close to you.” Pacifica teased

She took another step closer.

“W-Well s-sorry for being shy!” I said nervously.

Our faces were now inches from each other. As she looked up at me with a confident smile the only thing I could think was “She’s Too Cute!” My hands began to sweat and shake as I held the necklace box behind my back.

“ _Where did all my confidence go?!_ ” I thought

“Actually maybe I won’t give it to you ye-“

Suddenly I felt the box leave my hands.

“I got it!” screamed Mabel                                  

I saw Mabel waving the box above her head.

“Mabel give that back! And be careful with that!”

Pacifica left my side and ran over to Mabel who was holding it tightly.

I then saw Mabel hand it to Pacifica.

“Don’t look at it!” I complained. This isn’t going the way I wanted it to. I wanted to be more romantic or something, but then I had to get cold feet and Mabel had to steal it from me.

“Why not? It’s what you were going to give me isn’t it? Pacifica asked

“W-Well…ya but…” I said disappointed

“Then don’t worry about it!” Pacifica said

“Yeah it’s not her fault you were about to chicken out!” said Mabel

“I wasn’t going to!” I lied with a flush face.

Pacifica giggles at my frustration and opens up the necklace box.

I see a look of awe in Pacifica’s and Mabel’s face the moment Pacifica opened the box.

Pacifica’s face lit up after a few moments. The gift totally surprised her. I knew I made the right choice in the gift.

“Dipper Oh My God!” Pacifica said

“Dipper this must of cost a fortune! Did you even have this kind of money?” Mabel said

“Well I did, but not anymore.” I answered

“But how did you have that much!” asked Mabel

“Are you kidding me Mabel? You’d have just as much if you didn’t always spend your earnings on industrial amounts of “Edible Glitter and Sprinkles!” I said

“Oh God Yes I Love That Stuff!!!” She moaned as she started remembering the taste.

“I regret nothing!” Mabel screamed while running out of the room.

Pacifica turned back to me holding the necklace in her hand.

“Dipper it’s beautiful! I don’t know what to say. But why buy me this all of a sudden?” Pacifica asks

“Well because I knew you would love it since llamas are your favorite animal. Also I thought the blue gem matches with your eyes. But I also wanted to say I’m sorry Pacifica. I knew I worried you and left you confused for my own selfish reasons. And I wanted to give you something for you to know that everything is going to be alright. This way it will remind you of me every day.” I said

My face was flushed and I was still embarrassed about the gift.

Pacifica finally got me to look back at her and said, “Dipper, no one has ever put so much thought into a gift for me before….thank you”

Pacifica then unexpectedly jumped into my arms and gave me a passionate kiss. It was the best kiss we’ve had since that memorable night.

When our tongues were done exploring each other’s mouths and our lungs couldn’t go any longer without air, we finally broke from the kiss.

“Could you put it on me?” Pacifica said

She handed me the necklace and turned around holding her hair up. I slowly wrapped the necklace around her neck and connected the back of it. She then let her hair down and turned around facing me.

“Well what do you think?” Pacifica said as she striked a pose.

“It looks good on you as everything does. ” Dipper said

“Awwwwe thanks.” Pacifica kooed

We both then held hands and headed to Grunkle Stan’s rusty car to head to the mall, but not before everyone noticed and complimented the necklace Pacifica had just received.


	12. The Mall

Dippers POV

We finally made it to the mall. After Stan drove us, Mabel dragged me, Pacifica, and Stan around the mall. We could hardly keep up with her since there was so much she wanted to see and do.

We spent the first 20 minutes chasing after her until we all stopped at the food court.  Pacifica and I were holding our knees and leaning against each other trying to catch our breath. Mabel was sitting down thinking of a plan on what stores to go to that she saw while running around. Stan finally caught up to us. He was breathing so hard I thought he was having a heart-attack!

“Grunkle Stan, are you ok?” I asked

“What are you talking about? Of course I am! I’m not that old!” Stan tried to say confidently while struggling to breathe.

“Hey you guys! I think I’ve figured out which shops to go to first!” Mabel screamed

“Mabel give us a rest! We haven’t been in one store and I’m already exhausted. Where do you store all this energy?” asked Pacifica

“Me and Stan have been trying to figure that out forever. All we can come up with is it’s because of her huge amounts of sugar she eats.” I say

“Seriously kid, give us a second to rest! How about this. I’ll buy us lunch before you do any shopping.” Stan said

“Wow, Stan must be really tired if he’s willing to spend money on us here! The mall is the most expensive place to buy food near Gravity Falls!” Mabel said

Stan then ordered some burgers, fries, and shakes for everyone. We of course dug-in as soon as the food came. But when I looked over to Pacifica, for some reason she was hesitant.

“Pacifica, is something wrong?” I asked

Pacifica suddenly looked flustered after being asked by Dipper

“N-N-Nothings wrong! I’m just… not good at trying new things.”

“Wait What! Are you saying you’ve never had a burger with fries and a shake!” yelled Mabel

Pacifica frowned a little when she said “My parents often kept me on a diet so I never got to try many fast foods…”

Mabel instantly regretted bringing up the question. Our goal is to not bring up her parents as much as possible. But somehow this reminder slipped through.

I tried to quickly press forward away from the subject of her parents.

“Well don’t be scared of it! Burgers and fries taste amazing! You’ll love it!” I said with a smile trying to bring her spirits back up.

“W-Well…if you’re sure.” Pacifica said.

I saw her still hesitating to take a bite from the burger. But then she quickly took a big bite! I then saw the surprise look on her face and a smile that told me she did like it. She then tried the fries and the shake which made her even happier.

“I can’t believe how good this is!” Pacifica said

“Guess now Grunkle Stan will have to buy us fast food more often!” shouted Mabel

We laughed as Stan sat there with a worry look for his wallet.

But as we were laughing, in the corner of my eye, I notice a suspicious character staring at us from across the food court.

“…stan” I whispered trying to not catch Mabel’s and Pacifica’s attention.

“…don’t worry, I noticed him too. You take the girls shopping and I’ll watch this guy just to make sure it’s just our imagination. I’ll catch up later.” Stan whispered back

“So Mabel, Stan says he’ll wait here until we are done with our shopping. Is there anything girly Elicia or you need to buy?” I said suddenly raising my voice.

The two girls looked at each other, giggled, and then started to whisper to each other. I had a bad feeling about this. And I was right.

Minutes later we ended up in front of Victoria Secret. And as I tried to casually walk away, both blushing and flustered at where the girls had taken me, they suddenly grabbed both my arms and pulling me into the store.

“C-Come on girls! Be reasonable, I can wait outside can’t I? Why do I have to wait in the store for you girls to be done buying…whatever you’re gonna buy.” I said while trying to desperately free myself from their grip.

“One because we like to see you flustered!” said Pacifica

“Two because we might need your opinion on a few thongs or something!” said Mabel

“Why would you need my opinion?!” I cried as they giggled and pulled me into the store.

I tried to think about the positives to my humiliation in the store as I waited with lingerie all around me. But the first thing that came to mind were dirty thoughts that made me feel like a pervert and my cargo shorts really tight. I tried to think of other reasons off that subject.

“Well at least this way I can keep a good eye on Pacifica.” I thought

We haven’t been in public much just in case Pacifica gets recognized. But even though the disguise of her natural self has been working. I still felt like we needed to be precautious.

It was then I noticed another character walking passed the entrance of Victoria Secret. At first I thought it was Stan looking for us, but then I realized it was another suspicious character. It wasn’t the same one that was in the food court, but it was obvious he was looking for someone. I then saw the same suspicious character in the food court stop and talk to him. After a few moments they went in opposite directions.

I quickly walked to the front entrance of Victoria Secret but there was no sign of them. I suddenly heard someone call my name and it was Stan.

He walked closer and whispered, “There is something definitely shady going on here…I think it would be best if we left.”

“Do you think her cover was blown?” I asked worried about Pacifica’s well-being.

“I don’t know, but we best leave now! I’ll go start the car, you get the girls!” Stan said

I couldn’t agree more. I quickly ran back to the girls while Stan guarded the entrance for a moment before he left.

“Elicia! Pacifica! It’s time to go!” I said trying to remain as cool as possible.

“Whaaaaat! But we haven’t been in this store for more than 15 minutes.” Whined Mabel

“Sorry but there has been a change in plans. Stan says we need to go now. He’s waiting in the car.” I said now starting to get irritated.

“But Dipper!”

I finally raised my voice, “Mabel do what I say and leave with Elicia now!”

It was then Mabel noticed how serious I was. She quickly went back into a changing room and walked out with Pacifica.

I then tried to act like nothing was wrong. “Sorry Elicia, seems our shopping plans were cut short. Stan suddenly remembered he needed to do something.” I said with a smile.

“It’s ok, Mabel has the best in that drawer at the shack anyways…” she said

While blushing at the thought of when I caught her changing into Mabel’s lingerie’s, I moved them through the mall heading for the exit. And at a distance behind was two suspicious characters I recognized.

“Oh I forgot Stan wanted for me to quickly buy something! You girls go on ahead, I’ll be right there.” I lied. I had to create some distance between Pacifica and those characters. They wouldn’t dare pass me to blow their cover.

I watched the girls head outside. As I looked back those characters just stared at me. I felt I had won, but that I needed to take some safety precautions. I couldn’t let them see the license plate we drive off in.

I quickly made my way around the mall to a back emergency exit. I waved to a security camera set up above it trying to make fun of the mall cop if he was watching. HE would probably come to give me a lecture but I’d be long gone before he arrived.

I quickly swung the emergency door open into a loading area of the mall outside. I waited to hear the door shut to not cause a problem for the mall cop.

 But I suddenly felt something sharp go into my side behind me.

It was so quick, that it took a couple of staggering steps for the pain to show up.

As I finally heard the door shut, I screamed in pain…

I put my hand to my side where the pain was coming from, but as I pulled it hand back, it was covered in blood…my blood.

I fell to my knees where a red puddle was forming underneath me.

I looked up to see the two suspicious characters standing above me. One of them had a knife stained in blood. He threw it to the ground and took a step closer.

“You must have really pissed off those Northwest folks kid.” One of the characters said.

“They kept thinking up all these different ways to kill you, but ended up choosing a slow, painful death.” The other character said.

After hearing this, I smiled in relief. This meant, they were never after Pacifica, they were after me. Which meant that Pacifica’s whereabouts was still secret and she was still safe out of her parents grasp.

I then started to chuckle at my situation. But the characters in front of me didn’t find this funny.

“What are you laughing about!” One of the characters said.

“Oh I was just thinking of how spineless the Northwest family really is and how they couldn’t finish me off themselves but paid a couple cheap losers to do it for them!” I said smirking.

“ _Oh god…there goes my mouth again. Why can’t I ever keep it shut._ ” I thought as they kicked and punched me to a bloody pulp.

Thankfully they couldn’t finish me off. I could have died right there if it wasn’t for that mall cop I waved at coming onto the scene to find me. His presence scared off the two suspicious characters who bolted away. The mall cop would have ran after them but then seeing my condition, decided I was his main priority. But before he could ask me anything, I passed out…

… And everything was black.


	13. The Hospital

Pacifica’s POV

Beep…Beep…Beep…

This was the sound I had focused on for the past three days. I never left his side from the fear that the sound would disappear.

I knew this rhythm by heart, even before Dipper was put into the hospital. I heard and felt this rhythm on that memorable night when Dipper and I both found out we loved each other.

It was Dippers pulse…

Out of all the “Mystery Adventures” Mabel had went on with his brother, she said she’s never seen him end up like this. Dipper had battled gnomes, escaped monsters, and even survived a zombie apocalypse in the shacks own back yard. But when it came to two muggers in a back ally, he was powerless.

Of course, I knew it wasn’t two muggers that did this. It was too convenient! Dipper meets with my parents and later that day he’s stabbed and beaten to death. There was no way this was a coincidence.

“ _But why?_ ” I thought to myself.

“ _Why would they want to hurt Dipper?! Dipper said they didn’t notice me with my natural looks, so there was no reason for them to target Dipper! What happened in that limo? What was said that made them want to kill him…_ ”

I looked back to Dipper. He was bruised from head to toe. Fabric was wrapped around his waist from where he was stabbed, and his head where he was bleeding from when, the doctor believes, one of the muggers slammed his head against the ground.

“What did you do to anger them…” I whispered to him hoping that he would wake up and answer.

But like the past three days, he still didn’t wake up, and he was silent.

The day before, the mall cop showed the security feed to the cops, who shared it with us. The feed showed that the two men had been following us since entering the mall. I also saw when Dipper and Stan realized we were being followed. I yelled at Stan that he should have told me and Mabel sooner. Looking back at the feed I also saw when Dipper decided to split up from us to let me and Mabel get away. The idiot then walked away with a grin on his face thinking he won, but didn’t realize that they were now following him. Me, Stan, and Mabel, must have watched the next part of the video a hundred times. It was when Dipper smiled and waved to the camera before entering the emergency exit.

It was then I heard a knock on the door.

I looked behind me to see Wendy standing in the doorway.

“Hey, how’s he doing?” Wendy asked

“Nothing has changed…” I said with a faint frown.

Wendy frowned and came in. She thought Dipper would have recovered by now.

We both sat in the room silent for a few moments.

“It’s all my fault. Dipper’s in this state because my parents were looking for me. It wasn’t some mugging! I know it!” I said to Wendy as my eyes started to water.

Wendy closed the door and looked at me with a serious face.

“It’s not your fault! It’s Dippers!” Wendy said

“Why would you say that!” I said angrily towards Wendy after wiping the tears out of my eyes.

“Because he has a big mouth and doesn’t know when to shut it!” said Wendy

Wendy then pulled out a recorder and handed it to me. I thought I had recognized it as something I’ve seen in Dippers room once.

“Dipper took this as he went into the limo to record the conversation with your parents… Even though he was only going to go see what your parents wanted, he ended up speaking his mind about what he thought about them.” Wendy said

I played the recorder from start to finish. During the recording there were times I felt that I could kiss Dipper for what he said. "Pacifica's friendship and trust was and still is, a priceless gem to me.” Nobody has cared so much for me in my life! But the fuzzy warm feelings disappeared when Dipper called them trash and garbage. He had basically also said they were horrible parents to their faces. But the thing that really scared me and made my heart stop was when my father said, "You will regret saying that!"

The recorded conversation ended, and me and Wendy were silent again for a few moments.

“Your right Wendy, he’s a total idiot whose ego keeps him from shutting his mouth.” I said with a faint smile.

“But even though he’s in this state because of it, I can’t be mad at him for saying that…” I said tears starting to form again.

“Nobody has ever stood up for me with my parents! I feel so much joy that Dipper cares for me so much. But I still feel this is all my fault!” I said as I started to cry on the bed Dipper was laying on.

Wendy was about to comfort me when both of our hearts stopped.

A terrifying sound came from the side of Dippers bed. The one we all feared the most.

Dipper’s pulse had disappeared.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

 

Dipper’s POV

It was dark. I had no idea where I was as I woke up and stood above the ground. I tried to look around but all I saw was black. There were no sounds to be heard except for my own breathing. I tried to walk around to see where I was, but I never hit a wall, I never ran into anything. I just kept walking in one direction, hoping there was an end.

It seemed like I had walked forever. But I wasn’t tired for some reason.

Suddenly a bright light appeared above me blinding me. As I thought this was my chance I jumped for the light. But I never came down. I started to float closer and closer to the light. A warmth and filled my body which made me smile. But then I heard it…

“Where do you think you’re going Pine-tree?”

I felt something grabbed my leg which kept me from moving closer to the light any further.

I then saw the light be engulfed by the darkness.

I struggled to reach it bit it was too late.

I felt myself fall and hit the ground feeling my body with pain.

A large eye suddenly appeared before me and later, a glowing triangular shaped body.

“Bill” I screamed

“The one and only!” he said waving his cane around.

“You’ve really pissed me off this time Pine-tree… Who said you could leave this world yet? I have plans for you in the future and you pull a stunt like that, all to protect some girl!” Bill shouted

Memories of Pacifica and her smile started to fill my head making it feel like it was going to explode.

“She isn’t just some girl!” I struggled to say as the pain in my head began to grow.

Blue fire began to surround me and Bill.

“It doesn’t matter, I will not let you leave this world even if I have to drag you back from where you were about to go. I can’t believe how stupid you people are!” Bill shouted as he turned red. His voice suddenly turned into the scariest thing I’ve ever heard.

“Wait a second…” Bill said turning back to normal and halving a giant list pop in front of him.

“Hmmm. Yes I think I’ve found a solution. To make my plans work, I just have to take your feelings for this girl into account for success.” Bill then grinned and the note disappeared into blue flames.

“Alright problem solved! Now stay out of trouble! I hate babysitting you idiots already, I don’t need you to die on me.” Bill said

Bill then disappeared and everything was pitch black again.

“Wait!” I tried to say. But I was interrupted by agonizing pain all over my body. My head felt like it was cracked and my side felt like it had split open. I screamed in agony as my body tortured me with pain.

I then heard voices.

“Everything is fine now. He’s starting to wake up. Nurse, up the doses, he seems to be in more pain than we anticipated!”

I closed my eyes and screamed again in pain. But as I opened my eyes I was blinded by another bright light, but this one wasn’t as bright as the first. I waited for my eyes to adjust when I realized I was staring at a ceiling.

“Dipper!”

I looked over to see Pacifica and Wendy in tears pushing aside the doctor to come give me a hug.

Both Wendy and Pacifica took opposite sides of the bed and put their arms around me.

I felt pain as they hugged me happily as and cried into my shoulders but I didn’t mind. It wasn’t as bad as when I was alone in the darkness.

“They said you were dead Dipper! For 3 minutes the doctor’s tried to save you when your heart gave out but nothing worked. They said you were dead!” Pacifica cried

Wendy got up from the hug trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“They were about to call Stan and Mabel to confirm it, when you suddenly screamed in pain. After you screamed your heart started beating again. Your heart might have stopped but you never gave up stud!” Said Wendy

The doctor said I needed to rest but Pacifica wouldn’t let go of me. I said it was alright still slightly confused suddenly being in a hospital bed, when my memories started to come back to me.

The doctors left with Wendy to give the good news to Stan and Mabel.

Pacifica then looked at me angrily and said, “You idiot! Do you know why you’re here, it’s because you can’t keep your mouth shut!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” I said lying as I remembered why the two guys hurt me in the first place.

“Don’t try to play that off! Wendy let me hear the recorded conversation you had with my parents! They basically hired two guys to kill you!” Pacifica screamed now more angry that Dipper was lying to her.

“Oh, is that the reason? I thought it was because I called the two guys a couple of cheap losers after they stabbed me.” I said sarcastically. I then started to laugh but stopped because of the pain from the stab wound.

“Dipper!” Pacifica screamed.

She was about to say more when Mabel and Stan ran in with Wendy behind them.

“Bro you’re alright!” screamed Mabel jumping on top of me to give me a hug. It was as if she forgot my entire body was hurting.

She then jumped off and Stan took her place by my side.

“I thought you gave us a scare when we took you to the hospital, but I hear you gave an even greater scare to the two young ladies who were taking care of you!” Stan tried to laugh but I knew he was worried even though he didn’t want to show it.

“Grunkle Stan, I’m fine now.” I said

“Ya but your still an idiot!” Stan said now yelling at me.

“Wow that’s like the third time someone said that after I woke up!” I said complaining

“What were you thinking of falling behind from Pa-..Elicia and Mabel!”

“Well at the time I thought they were after Elicia and I didn’t want them to know our license plate number.” I said defending myself.

“Kid, I hardly drive with a license plate! And if I did, it would be a fake!” Grunkle Stan yelled

As I gave myself a facepalm, Stan looked behind himself to see the doctor standing in the doorway. The Doctor just put his hands up and walked out of the room as if he was saying “I didn’t hear a thing.”


	14. The Nightmare

Pacifica’s POV

It was a dark and stormy night and I was in front of the shack. No lights were on as I walked onto the porch. Since the shack felt like a second home I let myself in. Nobody was there to greet me. I began to get worried, so I tried to turn on the lights. But when I turned the switches nothing happened. The only thing that lit up the house was the lightning that frequently flashed outside.

“Dipper?” I yelled but did not receive any answer.

“Mabel? Stan?” I yelled again. But still no answer.

I began to search the house. I went through the kitchen and living room and found nobody. I was about to check upstairs when I noticed a candle light shining through the crack of Stan’s office. I went and slowly opened the door.

“Stan?” I asked as I looked into the room.

After a few moments of shock I screamed finding Stan’s dead corpse lying on the ground with a bullet to his head. The pool of blood that surrounded his body made me shiver. I quickly ran upstairs to find Mabel and Dipper.

I burst open into the attic room in a panic but tripped over something. As I looked back, a flash of lightning lit up the room revealing Mabel’s corpse with a bullet to the chest and another pool of blood surrounding her.

“Mabel!” I screamed as tears ran from my eyes.

“What’s happened?” I tried to ask but the corpse would not answer.

Then, a horrifying realization revealed that Dipper was not in the room. Where was Dipper? Where was my brave prince who loved me?

I heard an engine outside. I was able to look out the attic window fast enough to see a limo speeding away from the shack. Have my worst fears come true?

I quickly ran back downstairs and outside. It was beginning to rain. I jumped into the Mystery Shack’s golf cart which thankfully still had the keys inside it. I started it and drove after the limo which I knew where it was heading.

As I reached the Northwest Mansion, I saw the limo parked in front of the entrance. I quickly jumped off and burst through the doors to find my parents standing there waiting for me. Next to them kneeling on the ground was Dipper, his mouth taped, hands tied, and eyes filled with tears from the death of his family.

“Welcome back!” Mr. Northwest said

“It’s good to see you dear!” Mrs. Northwest said.

“What did you do?! Why do you have Dipper?!” I screamed

“Pacifica darling, we haven’t seen you in so long and the first thing you have to say is about the Pines?” Mr. Northwest said disappointed

“See dear, it was a good idea to kill them. The sooner they are gone, the sooner Pacifica will forget them and completely return to us.” Mrs. Northwest said.

“Are you saying you killed Mabel and Stan just so I would return to be your punching bag?!” Pacifica screamed.

“Now Pacifica, we wouldn’t have to lay a finger on you as long as you do as we ask and stride to be perfect.” Mr. Northwest said.

“And we are not going to stop with them, we are going to kill this boy that you have feelings for!”  Mrs. Northwest said

“How you could ever love somebody like him is beyond me, he isn’t even rich! How is he going to benefit the Northwest name?” Mr. Northwest said.

“No! Please! I beg you! I’ll do anything you ask just leave him alone! Don’t hurt him!” I screamed

“Now Pacifica be reasonable. As long as this boy lives and he loves you, there is the risk that you will run away with him again. And we can’t have that!” Mr. Northwest said as he pulled out a pistol out of his pocket.

I fell to my knees, tears hitting the floor. “No I promise I will never run away again, just let him g-“

I was so hysterical trying to convince my parents that I never heard the shot fired. But I did see Dippers body fall to the ground. I saw him lying on his side as blood started to pool around him and the life in his big, teary brown eyes faded away.

“NO! DIPPEEEERRRRR!”

“Pacifica! Pacifica wake up!”

My eye’s snapped awake. Dipper was holding me by the shoulders and Mabel was sitting right next to him. We were back at the shack lying in three beds pushed together in the attic. I didn’t want to leave Dippers side after he left the hospital so for now on, instead of me sleeping in that guest room, the Mystery Twins and I had been sleeping in the same room together. I thought I’d be the one protecting Dipper, but he ended up protecting me from a horrifying nightmare.

“You were screaming our names in your sleep Pacifica! It sounded like you were having a nightmare!” Dipper said with a worried look.

I opened my mouth to speak. Instead, I started sobbing into his shoulder.

Both Dipper and Mabel tried to calm me down and tell me everything was ok, but their words had no effect on me this time.

“They found me! They killed you! All of you because of me! There was so much blood!” I yelled sobbing hysterically.

Dipper put me in his lap and held me in his arms, hugging me tightly. He whispered to me in a soft voice that they haven’t found me and we were all alright. That it was just a nightmare.

Mabel sat in front of me and hugged me too. My tears soaked the twins as Waddles, Mabel’s pig sat at the front of the three beds watching his masters care for the crying girl.

But Waddles wasn’t the only one watching. Stan was peering in through the door that was cracked open a little bit, listening to sobbing Pacifica. But after seeing that I was starting to calm down, he then went back to bed.

The twins sat with me for an hour in the darkness even after I had calmed down.

“You should try to get some more sleep Pacifica…don’t worry. We will be right here with you.” Dipper said

He then laid me in the middle of the three beds and the twins both laid close to me and wrapping me in their arms. I felt safe and warm. Their arms reassured me that they weren’t going anywhere as I fell back asleep.


	15. The Pleasurable Morning

Dipper’s POV

Last night we were awoken by Pacifica having nightmares. But it wasn’t the sound of her screams that woke me up this time.

(Moaning)

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:00 am. I looked over to see Pacifica facing towards me and Mabel nowhere to be found in the room.

“ _What the hell just woke me up?_ ” I thought

But as soon as I asked myself this question I heard it again. Pacifica was moaning! I looked back to her and I saw pleasure written all over her face. As she faced me, her mouth was slightly opened and her tongue was hanging out as she moaned into my ear. I blushed. The face she was making was so erotic that I immediately got a boner that stuck straight up under the covers.

This was bad! If Mabel came back any minute and saw that I had a raging boner, with Pacifica’s face looking like this, I would never hear the end of it, or worse. Mabel would take pictures of it!

I tried to get up out of bed, but something was keeping me from moving an inch. I lifted up the covers to see Pacifica’s arm wrapped tightly around my chest. But that wasn’t the only thing that held me down.

One of my legs was clamped down in between Pacifica’s legs. It was then I noticed that Pacifica was instinctively pleasuring herself against my leg! Now I know why she was making that face so early in the morning.

“Oh Dipper!” she moaned under her breath

This was bad! After hearing that, I was starting to lose my cool. I wanted to tackle her and wake her up, then ravage her body with my erect cock!

 As she rubbed herself up and down I tried of thinking of a way out of this against my primal instincts to take advantage of the situation. I couldn’t go back to sleep because of Pacifica’s moaning. If anything, it was getting even louder. My options to come out of this peacefully were running out.

Even though she would probably be embarrassed about the position she’s in, I thought my only option now was to wake her up. But I wasn’t going to just wake her up, my boner wouldn’t just allow that. I wanted to wake her up in a way only I could wake her up.

 So I moved in closer to her, I could smell her sweat and feel her breath against my face. I then leaned in a sucked her tongue up! And then gave her a passionate kiss. As soon as she runs out of breath, Pacifica was sure to wake her up. She moaned into my mouth during the kiss and at the last moment she finally broke from it to breath. Her tongue was still sticking out as I saw a line of saliva that connected my mouth to hers. She slowly opened her eyes, still not realizing what was exactly going on.

“Huh…?” She said. Her face was slightly red from her pleasurable dream.

“D-Dipper…why did you wake me? She asked

But before I could answer I saw the shocked look in her face, she was now awake. I don’t know if it was because she remembered the dream she was having or because she could feel how wet my leg and her panties were, but she knew something was up. Her face began to flush in embarrassment.

I bit my lip struggling to speak. Her face was so erotic and cute.

“Umm…well, you woke me up…y-you were…moaning… and calling out my name…” I said quietly. Now my face started to blush in embarrassment.

Pacifica tried to look away in embarrassment, but with her arm and legs wrapped around me she didn’t do it very well. I started to rub the back of my neck nervously.

“Well…D-Dipper, I’m not going to be able to fall asleep like this… and I can’t go the rest of the day feeling like this… s-so I’m going to hold you r-responsible!” Pacifica whispered

“W-What do you mean?” I asked

“..L..L-Lick my pussy!” She struggled to quietly say.

“..O-Ok..” I said. Pacifica looked a bit surprised, but unwrapped from me and laid on her back. She waited for me to take off her panties. I nervously placed my hands on the rims of the lingerie and slowly pulled them down.

As I threw the panties on the ground, Pacifica then looked at me blushing.

“H-Hey…Dipper… Even though we have already done…stuff together, did you get a good look at it last time? She asked nervously.

“N-No, not really… I was too busy kissing you to get a good look…” I said blushing. I could feel my member getting harder and harder. My heart was starting to race.

She slowly struggled to open her legs to reveal her most private area. We were both as nervous as we were that first memorable night. I would think it would get easier to do this kind of thing with her, but maybe because it’s with her, that I’m still embarrassed about it. Pacifica was thinking the same thing.

But even though I was embarrassed I started to get really excited! I was able to finally get a good look at her slit. My eyes widened and my face began to blush as I studied and burned the image in my mind. I then did something that felt familiar and stuck my finger in making her squeal and grip it tightly with the inside of her pussy.

I then pulled my finger out and examined the thick liquid that covered my finger. I then put my finger in my mouth and savored the taste. I liked it! It was sweet but not strong. Pacifica blushed turning red as she saw the smile on my face.

“I think you’re enjoying teasing me too much!” She said.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was teasing you!?” I said with a smile.

“Ok, then hurry up and lick me already! My body is driving me crazy.” She begged

I quickly dove in licking and sucking her clitoris. Pacifica gave a squeal in pleasure. After a few moments, I began licking around the outline of her lips. I then stuck my tongue deep inside sending electricity through her entire body, making her wrap her legs around my head tightly.

“D…Dipper! A-Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Pacifica struggled to ask under so much pleasure.

“Mnm-no” I said as I ate out her pussy.

“T-Then how… d-does it feel so good!” she screamed

I swirled my tongue around and around listening to Pacifica’s heavy breathing and moans of pleasure.

I then started to fuck her with my tongue pulling in and out rapidly of her dripping wet pussy. Her legs wrapped tighter around my head.

“Dipper…Dipper! Slow down! I-If we keep going l-like this… “DIIIIPPEEEERR!!!”

As she took both of her hands and held my head in between her wrapped legs, I drank the sudden flow of juices that burst out as she called my name. The sweet taste filled my mouth as I took a huge gulp, one after another until her natural river stopped flowing.

Later I was finally able to have her release me from her grip and I was able to look at my work. Pacifica laid there convulsing in pleasure. I watched her heavy breathing and erotic expression that stained her face.

After finally calming down she saw me looking at her with a rock hard cock bulging out of my pants. She motioned me to come over.

“Guess I can’t have all of the fun right?” Pacifica said with a grin on her face. She then pulled me in for a deep pleasurable kiss. She could still taste traces of her juices in my mouth. The exchange of fluids only made us hornier. But it all came to a stop as we heard someone coming up the stairs.

“SHIT!” I whispered.

Afraid it was Stan I helped Pacifica grab some clothes to wear for the day and threw it at her, but she wasn’t going to change quick enough. She looked at me with a worried look. I then looked around the room, then hiding under the bed as there was a knock on the door.

I barely made it under as the door flung open.

“Mabel!” Pacifica screamed

“Hey look who’s up! I would ask if you had pleasant dreams but from what I heard last night, pleasant wouldn’t describe it!” teased Mabel

“Don’t just burst in here I thought it was Stan…or Dipper!” Pacifica said trying to lie.

“Wait… Dipper isn’t in here with you?” Mabel asked

“Of course not, why would we be in here when half my clothes are off!” Pacifica said nervously

“I can think of a few good reasons.” Mabel said with a big grin.

“Mabel!” Pacifica said with a flush face.

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop teasing you and look for my brother!” Mabel said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I waited a few moments and then came out from under the bed.

“That was a close one.” I said

“Ya, why don’t you follow her and I’ll be down in a second.” Pacifica said

“Ok-“ I tried to finish as Pacifica pulled me in for a kiss.

We then went our separate ways. But as I closed the door behind me, I found Mabel standing in front of me with a big grin on her face.

“Found you…” She said and then giggled as she ran down stairs. I think we’ll never be able to hide anything from Mabel when she’s around.


	16. Is This The End?

Dipper’s POV

Me and Pacifica couldn’t help but blush whenever we saw each other working in the Mystery Shack the rest of the day. And of course, Mabel was around to tease me whenever she caught us glaring into each other’s eyes. She hasn’t admitted that she knew what happened this morning between me and Pacifica, but I’m pretty sure she had a good idea.

It was now the end of the day and close to closing time for the Mystery Shack. I was sweeping the porch while Pacifica, Mabel, and Wendy were inside the store giggling to themselves. They were probably doing that girl talk thing. Whenever I ask she says, “It’s nothing you don’t already know”. This only scares me more since Mabel’s and Wendy’s favorite topic is always Pacifica and my relationship status.

I was listening through the screen door trying to depict words that would lead me to the topic of the conversation they were having. But after failing in my attempt, I noticed a familiar site coming up the driveway. A long black limo was making its way to the front of the driveway.

“What the hell do they want now…”

I was startled as I looked behind me to find a worried and angered Stan standing in front of the screen door. We had to act quickly.

“MABEL, WENDY, PACIFICA, ROOFTOP…NOW!!!”

They didn’t question me and started to work their way up the latter to Wendy’s chilling spot on the roof. But before Pacifica moved, she saw between the crack of me and Stan the limo coming up the driveway.

She looked at me with a worried face, not for her own safety but for my own.

“It’s ok, I have Stan with me.” I said trying to convince her.

“Don’t you dare do something stupid again!” she yelled and then quickly climbed the ladder.

I smiled a little and took a second to watch her cute butt disappear. God, I love it.

I quickly snapped out of thinking about her as I now glared at the sleek black limo parking in front of us.

As soon as it stopped, out came both Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. Dressed to impress as always.

Pacifica took into hiding on the roof next to Mabel and Wendy. But they went to the part of the roof where they could see and slightly hear what was going on.

“My dear young boy! So good to see you! We heard about the accident at the mall. It seems you almost lost your life that day. I’m glad to see you back to full health.” Said Mr. Northwest

Stan was about to scream at the Northwests in anger but I put a hand against his chest to stop him. “ _They are hear_ _to talk to me, not you._ ” I thought as I glared up at him. He understood and kept his mouth shut. “ _Thank you Stan._ ” I thought

“Cut the shit Northwests! I thought I told you to stay the hell away from here!” I screamed now seriously ticked off. Even after hiring those goons, I still wasn’t afraid of them. And I wasn’t going to back down. They couldn’t do anything by themselves anyway. They always have to hire someone to do their dirty work anyway. With the exception of beating Pacifica.

The Northwest’s for a second time showed me they’re true colors, this time in front of Stan and the girls who were secretly hiding and listening from the roof.

“Fine we’ll drop the act. I don’t want to act polite to a bunch of animals anyway.” Mr. Northwest hissed.

“Animals! Look whose-“ I stopped Stan again. He could hardly keep the rage inside him, so I decided to make him go away.

“Stan would you mind getting your shotgun from your office, just in case they suddenly become unwelcome?” I asked with a sneer

“Nothing would make me happier but I’m not leaving you out here with them.” Stan argued.

“Mr. Pines you have nothing to worry about! We’re all adults here.” Mrs. Northwest weighed in.

“Besides I won’t be alone.” I said as I pointed to Soos driving up in the Mystery-cart.

Soos seeing the situation decided to not get close but watch from afar next to the Mystery-cart.

Stan started cussing under his breath and started to move slowly into the Shack to get the gun he was planning on using. I was too, depending on how this conversation goes.

“Well now I see from what side of the gene pool you get your temper Little Pines” Mr. Northwest teased.

“First-off, call me Dipper.”

“Second, keep talking badly about my family and I’ll show you how much worse I AM compared to them.” I threatened.

After that statement, the Northwests suddenly took a step back. I realized it was because I had just made a really scary face that gave chills down their spine. I never realized I could even make that kind of face, but it gave me the confidence that I had nothing to fear.

“I don’t want to remind you why I asked Stan to get his gun, from our last conversation alone, it should be perfectly clear. So tell me why you’ve come, or get lost.” I demanded

“Well… The truth is, it’s about Pacifica.” Mrs. Northwest said. Of course it was, I couldn’t think of any other reason they would be here.

“We’ve decided that we’ve been going about this all wrong.” Mr. Northwest said.

“How so?” I asked a little curious.

“After… On-goings in our house… We decided that Pacifica would do everything she could to stay away from us. This is a problem because we have been looking for the girl as if she looked the same as when she left. But she could have changed her name and looks!” Mr. Northwest said with confidence.

I was starting to get nervous.

“And while searching for her, another name always came up as we asked throughout the town.” Mrs. Northwest said.

“And who would that be?” I asked cautiously

“Elicia Pines…” Mr. Northwest said with a smile.

I took a huge gulp and tried to not look nervous. Shit, how much do they know?

“Why would my cousin’s name come up?” I asked as if I knew nothing.

“Well it seems the day your cousin arrived is the day Pacifica disappeared. We were hoping you would allow us to talk with her so we can see… if she saw Pacifica as she came into town or anyone unusual the night she came.” Said Mr. Northwest

I could feel their eyes trying to see through me, as if they could read my mind or pierce my heart. But I couldn’t crumble here, not now when I finally knew how much Pacifica and I cared for each other.

“I’m sorry but Elicia isn’t here right now.” I said

“That’s too ba-“

“But… Even if she was I wouldn’t let here near you.” I interrupted

“And why is that!” Mrs. Northwest flustered

“Because I care for my cousin and sister too much to let them get involved with the likes of you! Plus your information is wrong, Elicia came a day before Pacifica disappeared. In fact we were going to introduce Pacifica to her after that party in your mansion, but she never came.”

I glared at the two abusive parents. They glared at me. I don’t know if they bought my lie, but it was quickly well thought on the spot I think. I hoped it would keep them off Pacifica’s trail. At least for a couple days. Enough time to think of a new plan.

Mr. Northwest was about to protest but Stan walked right behind me with his shotgun in hand.

“I think I’ve said enough… now if you would kindly get off Stan’s property… that would be great!” I said sarcastically.

“Now listen here, we are not leaving until-“

The sound of the shotgun’s bullet being loaded and cocked into the barrel interrupted him. But it wasn’t Stan that was holding it, it was me. I had enough of this. I wanted them gone. The barrel shotgun was heavy, but I didn’t show that weakness as my noodly arms held it tight, pointed in their direction.

“I’ve warned you twice now. Don’t make me say it again.” I proclaimed

Mr. and Mrs. Northwest slowly backed away. They knew I was serious, not only for the gun but for the face I made as I warned them. The same face that scared them before. This face comes naturally to me now. I don’t know why but maybe I make it when I’m serious about protecting Pacifica. I hope she never has to see it. Even Stan backed away when he saw my look.

The Northwest’s limo quickly drove off into the forest as the sun was beginning to set. I cocked the shotgun, unloaded it, and handed it back to Stan.

“Dipper when did you learn to use a gun!” Stan said worried yet proud.

“You kidding me? You always have that thing lying around, so at the beginning of the summer I learned how to use it in the forest on my own.”

I walked passed him and entered the Shack, I smiled because I was happy to throw Pacifica’s parents off her trail. But I frowned at the thought that they were too close this time. Looks like hiding Pacifica here isn’t going to last much longer.

“OOF-“ I was suddenly tackled and my head hit the ground. I felt agonizing pain as two more somethings added to the weight on top of me. I felt huge squishy padding all along the front of my body as I opened my eyes. On top of me was Pacifica, Mabel, and Wendy. All holding me tight and their boobs squishing against me.

“Dipper that was so cool! You totally looked manly holding that gun!” Wendy shouted.

“But you weren’t actually thinking of shooting them were you? Mabel asked.

I struggled to breathe as I answered, “No I just wanted to scare them.”

“Well you did so well that you scared us. I'm your sister and I’ve never seen you make a face like that! It was so dark that it sent chills down my spine!” Mabel said

“Y-You saw my face? But how from the roof?” I asked nervously

“We found just the right angle! Wendy said as she and Mabel both nodded.

I looked to Pacifica.

“D-Di… Did you see it too?” I asked nervously

Pacifica quietly nodded as she looked at me with a faint smile on her face.

The more I looked at her, the more I thought that I needed to get her out of here. It was then that I noticed Pacifica wasn’t smiling anymore. Because I wasn’t.

“What’s wrong?” Pacifica asked

I tried to look away but all three big breasted girls held me tight and glared what felt like into my soul. It didn’t last long till they got me to spill the beans.

“I…I-I don’t think the Mystery Shack is safe for Pacifica anymore.” I said as I looked away. It hurt to say it. I didn’t want this to be the end.


	17. Extended Measures

Dipper’s POV

“What do you mean it’s not safe here anymore?!” All three girls yelled in unison as they shook me and tried to find out what happened.

“C-Calm down! L-Let me explain!” I said trying to get away from their grips.

I got up but the girls stayed on the floor trying to calm down and listen to what I had to say.

“The Northwest’s are getting curious about Elicia… They want to ask her some questions but I think it’s just an excuse to see if she’s Pacifica.” I said calmly

“But what made them so suspicious?” asked Mabel

“Well somehow they put together that Elicia showed up when Pacifica went missing. They probably think it’s just a coincidence, but the way they sounded they wanted to make sure.” I said answering Mabel’s question.

“Then we need to just hide her somewhere else. Maybe she can stay at my place!” Wendy urged

“You already have it hard enough with your family as it is! Besides I don’t think it would be a good idea to get them mixed up in this.” I said

Wendy look disappointed but agreed. But this is just an excuse. Pacifica was mine and I didn’t feel comfortable putting a beautiful girl like Pacifica with Wendy’s teenage brothers. It would be like throwing a steak in a lion’s den.

“Maybe we can leave town?” Mabel said

“No because it would risk somebody seeing us leave. I’m sure Pacifica’s parents are watching all the entrances out of town. It would only show we’re hiding something.” I said still desperately thinking of some kind of hiding place.

I looked to Pacifica who seemed worried. Worried about us and what would happen if her parents found her with them at the shack.

Pacifica was about to speak but I interrupted her before she could get a single word in.

“You going back is not an option, we won’t allow it… I won’t allow it” I said in a serious tone.

Pacifica immediately closed her mouth. “ _He knows me too well..._ ” Pacifica thought. But then she smiled and blushed because that just showed how much he loved her.

“Well if what you say is true, it’s too risky to do nothing. We need to get her away from here before the Northwest’s influence falls right on top of us!” Stan said in a stern tone.

“falls… falls?... Falls! Stan you’re a genius” I shouted as I ran to get a map and the journal.

“I am? I-I mean of course I am!” Stan said confused

I ran upstairs to grab the journal and then hurried down to Stan’s office where I dug through the drawers. I now had everyone’s attention.

I finally found the map that showed all of Gravity Falls and I threw it on the desk with the journal.

“Kid, what are you doing?” Stan asked

“Ya, what’s up Dipper?” Pacifica asked

I then paused to Pacifica’s voice.

“W-Well… I-In the journal it spoke of an oasis in the middle of the forest. A beautiful, isolated, untouched area that the author found. During my free time I was searching for it and all the clues lead to these falls. I ended up climbing to the top but never found anything that could be called an oasis.” I explained

“Wait, why did you spend your free time looking for an oasis in the forest?” Wendy asked

“And what does this have to do with Pacifica?” Mabel shouted

“And I already know, but you could explain to them why I’m such a genius kid.” Stan said

I pointed to a certain page in the book describing the oasis.

“Well… to answer the first question… I wanted a backup plan in case Pacifica was on the run again…B-But... it was mostly…I-I was looking for it because it’s almost… P-Pacifica’s birthday.” I said nervously blushing trying to not make eye contact.

“What?” Pacifica said in surprise

“If the oasis was as beautiful as the author said, I wanted to take her there… You know… just the two of us… I wanted it to be our secret oasis. A-A place only the two of us and the author knew about.”

“OH MY GOD! That’s so sweet!” Wendy screamed

“What were you planning on doing once you got her their all to yourself, huh? Planning on making some passionate memories?” Mabel teased

Pacifica was now as red as a cherry. She didn’t know what to say. It was the most romantic thing she ever heard. And the idea of spending time with Dipper isolated from the world only gave her dirty thoughts of what the two would do together which made her squeal and even more embarrassed.

“Wow you really go all out don’t you kid! But back to business…” Stan said

“The author said that it’s isolated and untouched which means that it’s well hidden or hard to get to. Certainly a place that Pacifica’s parents would never be able to find. Unfortunately, until now I thought it was out of my reach too and gave up.” I said

Everyone looked depressed…

“Wait then why am I a genius?” Stan asked

“Because what you said changed everything Grunkle Stan!” I happily shouted

Everyone’s faces then lit up.

“What do you mean Dipper?” Pacifica asked excited

“The clues lead me to the area with the waterfall. I searched low and high all around it but couldn’t find it.” I said as I pointed to the map.

“But when Stan said, _Falls on top of us_ , it gave me an idea! It’s so obvious I looked everywhere but there!” I said not able to contain my excitement.

“Where Dipper?” asked Wendy

“Where didn’t you look?” Asked Mabel

“If my assumption is correct, the waterfall is the key! You guys, I think the waterfall is hiding the entrance to the oasis! I think it’s behind it!” I shouted

“You really think it’s there?” Pacifica asked

“There’s only one way to find out!” I said

A couple of hours later Stan at the front of the Mystery Shack and the girls were waiting for me outside. When I came out, I had a giant hiking bag on my back that was about twice my size, with the journal in one hand and the map in the other.

“Ok Dipper, I’ll stay here and keep an eye out. You and the girls go see if you were right about that oasis.” Stan said

I nodded and walked towards the girls. Mabel was showing off her grappling hook she planned to bring on the journey. But Wendy was unimpressed and showed off her ax. Pacifica stood there listening to their fight until she saw me.

“What’s all that for?” Pacifica asked

“Just in case…” I said

Pacifica looked at me with a confused look that asked, “In case of what?” but I just smiled and started to lead everyone into the forest.

We walked what seemed like forever, following the journal and retracing my steps, we worked our way through the forest until we finally reached the waterfall. It sounded like thunder as it hit the rocks on the bank next to us.

“Stay here!” I tried to shout over the thundering sounds.

I started to work my way closer to the falls looking for any sign or clue of an opening. After a few minutes I found it.

As I moved to the back of the falls I found a cave like tunnel leading somewhere. I motioned for everyone to follow. I grabbed a flashlight out of my bag and lead the way through the tunnel. It was dark, cold, and slippery. I caught Pacifica before she slipped and fell, which followed by applause by the girls that were teasing behind us. We walked through it for a good fifteen minutes until we finally reach an opening.

It was just as beautiful as the author had said.

Through giant cracks in the ceiling of the giant cave letting in natural light, you could see the small hidden forest. It had Pine trees, berry bushes, and streams leading to a pond. Birds, deer, and rabbits scurried and hid away from the new visitors. You could hear the fish flopping in the water. It was a forest cut off from the forest. Cut off from the rest of the world. A safe haven for whoever could find it. It truly was an oasis.

“Oh my god… it’s beautiful” Said Mabel

The girls stood there in awe. Taking in the beautiful scenery.

“Happy early birthday Pacifica…” I said under my breath.

I didn’t expect the girls to hear me say that, but it was so quiet that you could probably hear a butterfly flap its wings.

So it shocked me to find Pacifica tackling me to the ground and giving me a sudden kiss on the lips.

As soon as she gave me a chance to breathe, I said, “Sorry it couldn’t be just our secret oasis…” as I looked towards Wendy and Mabel who were watching the romance and giggling to each other.

“It’s ok… I’ve never seen a place so beautiful before in my life!” Pacifica said.

“Well you better get used to it because you and I are going to be living here for a while.” I stated

“What?” All three girls said.

“This is one of the reasons we needed to find this place. Your parents will never find you here and of course, I’m not going to leave you behind.” I said

I started unpacking what was in my hiking backpack. It had everything for a camping trip.

“Wow you did come prepared” said Pacifica.

“What a second? What about us? Mabel yelled next to Wendy.

“You can go home! You girls can come visit but there’s no reason for you to stay.” I teased

“It’s not fair you guys get to camp without us!” Wendy said

Wow these girls could not take a hint that I wanted to be alone with Pacifica.

In the end, I smiled and tossed a bag there way.

“I thought you two would have a fit, and luckily for you I prepared for it.” I said proudly

As Wendy looked inside she saw it contained the parts to make a second tent. She and Mabel then met a face full of two sleeping bags.

“Fifty Points!” I shouted as Pacifica laughed at their expense.

Mabel and Wendy then got up and started chasing me around screaming while Mabel pointed her grappling hook at me. Pacifica giggled at the sight of my circumstances. She then started looking through the rest of the bag to see what else I brought.

Inside she found matches, blankets, tools, maps, junk food, water… But as she dug deeper she blushed at the sight of one of her sets of lingerie.

“What is that idiot doing with this?” She thought turning red in embarrassment.

She looked back towards the mayhem of Wendy and Mabel chasing me up a tree. But they were close behind, Wendy being an outdoor girl who climbs trees on a daily basis, and Mabel who used her grappling hook. They were both gaining on me.

Pacifica then looked back to move the lingerie to the side and found that all of her clothes were in there. “Just in case, he says. I guess he was really serious about me living out here.” She thought

Not that there was anything wrong with this place, it’s just sad to think that she couldn’t go back to the shack that felt like a home. Her first home… One that didn’t feel like a cage.

“COME ON GUYS, JUST STOP”

Pacifica looked back to see me at the end of a branch close to the top of the tree being cornered by the other two.

“Is it really necessary to chase me up here just for throwing a couple of sleeping bags at you?!” I shouted

“IT WAS A DECLARATION OF WAR” Mabel screamed

Wendy and Mabel giggled, but everything stopped when we heard a CRACK!

I quickly found myself falling after the branch snapped. All I could think was, “Thank God Wendy and Mabel weren’t far enough to be carried with the branch like me”

“DIPPER!!!” all three girls shouted.

I guessed I wouldn’t survive a forty foot fall from a tree…thankfully the tree was over a pond which swallowed me leaving a safe cold feeling of relief for me. Really cold…TOO COLD!

I quickly swam up to take a breath and scream, “HOLY FUCKING ICE CUBES!”

I quickly worked my way to the bank and as I reached it, Pacifica, Wendy, and Mabel hurried to my side to see if I was ok.

“Oh my god Dipper are you ok?” Pacifica asked concerned

“Dipper, we are so sorry!” Mabel yelled

“Ya dude, thank god that pond was there!” Wendy said

“… … Dipper? … Dipper!” Pacifica yelled

I wasn’t paying attention to them as I fell to my knees. I was so cold that my shivering almost kept me from breathing. And no matter how hard I tried, for some reason I wasn’t warming up.

I then noticed how dark it was getting in the cave. The suns bright warming light that shone through the giant cracks in the ceiling was now almost gone. This probably meant that the sun was going down for nightfall. We needed to make a fire and fast. It’s already usually cold at night, but being in a moist cave would surely make the temperature drop even further. I tried to get up to move towards my bag but fell back on the ground. All I could do was lay there cold shivering.

“Dipper!” Pacifica screamed

Mabel put her hand to my face. “He’s as cold as ice!”

“This isn’t good… I think he’s starting to get hypothermia!” said Wendy

“Wendy you genius” I thought

Thank god Wendy goes camping with her family so often. She's the best expert on camping I know. In fact I learned everything from her that I couldn’t learn from books.

“We need to warm him up as quickly as we can or something bad could happen. Mabel you set up one of the tents. Pacifica stay here and make sure he stays awake. Things will only get worse if he falls asleep. I’ll make a fire as quick as I can.” Wendy said

I could hear the footsteps of Wendy and Mabel running off.

“Hey Dipper! You heard her, you need to stay awake. Open your eyes!” Pacifica yelled

“I-I-I-I…C-C-C-C-Can’t” I said shivering.

I laid there with Pacifica next to me. She kept talking to me but I started to fade in and out. I knew it was bad because I couldn’t focus on Pacifica. The one I loved so much.

“Come on Dipper…Stay Up!” Pacifica screamed

“Wendy!”

“I got the fire started. How’s he doing?” Wendy asked

“He’s not responding to me anymore!” Pacifica yelled more worried.

“Quickly, help me get him to the fire.” Wendy said

I felt two pairs of hands lift me from the ground and carry me off. I could see the brightness of the fire next to me through my closed eyes. It was so close but for some reason, I still couldn’t feel its warmth.

I heard Mabel come over and shout, “The tent’s done! He must be doing better with the fire because he isn’t shivering anymore!”

“What!” Wendy yelled.

“That can’t be right though… If anything, I feel colder…” I thought

I then felt a hand touch my cheek. I knew it was Wendy because she then told the other two what I was thinking.

“He’s still cold and he’s no longer shivering. That means the fire still isn’t helping and he’s getting worse.” Wendy said

“Well what do we do? Make the fire bigger? Why isn’t he warming up?” Mabel asked

“It’s his clothes! They’re still soaked!” I heard Pacifica say.

“Mabel, quickly look in his bag for extra clothes!” Wendy shouted

“You won’t find anything…the one thing I forgot to pack were extra clothes for me…” I thought

“There’s only clothes for Pacifica! There’s nothing in here that will fit him!” I heard Mabel shout

I started to fade in and out again. I could hear fighting. I think it was between Wendy and Pacifica.

After a few moments I felt my clothes coming off me. The cold breeze made my wet skin feel frozen.

“What are you doing?” I heard Pacifica yell.

I started to fade again so I couldn’t quite make out what Wendy was saying.

As I came back, I heard Pacifica frantically say, “There has to be another way! Why can’t we just wrap him in blankets?”

But I started to fade yet again which kept me from knowing what the conversation was about.

“We have no choice but to take these extended measures Pacifica! It’s for Dipper!” Mabel argued.

Dammit I feel so weak. We were having so much fun and now I’m just a burden that’s worrying them.

I suddenly felt myself be lifted and put down. I heard the sound of a zipper from the tent Mabel put up. There was silence except for the movement and shuffling around from the girls.

“Are they in the tent with me?” I thought to myself.

My question was answered by a whisper in my ear.

“Don’t worry Dipper… We’ll be doing everything we can to take care of you…”

That’s when I passed out. But just before, I felt a sudden soft loving warmth that I have never felt before.


	18. Good or Bad Luck?

**Author Notes: Warning!!! Your about to find out why this story is rated for Mature in this chapter. I will not be held responsible for any damaged computers or equipment by the cause of fangirling or fapping. You have been warned.**

 

Dipper’s POV

The next morning, I slowly awoke. My mind was fuzzy and my throat was dry. My body was still numb from the cold experience and the light that had quickly disappeared that night had returned shining through the cracks of the cave oasis and onto the tent.

It was incredibly bright and kept me from opening my eyes. I had no idea what time it was so I laid there trying to remember what had occurred. So far, all I could remember was that I was freezing to death and Wendy, Mabel, and Pacifica were desperately trying to figure out how to keep me warm. A smile came to my face.

“ _Well, whatever they did worked. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see me alive._ ” I thought

With my eyes still closed I leaned forward to get up, but found out quickly that something was holding me down when I tried to move and couldn’t. I was also starting to get feeling back in my fingers. So I then wiggled my fingers around to fully get back the feeling I had lost but froze as my heart stopped to a familiar sound and feeling.

I heard the moan of Pacifica right next to me. With feeling back, I also knew that my fingers were soaking wet and in between her legs. I could never forget this feeling in my fingers so I didn’t have to open my eyes to check as her pussy tried to engulf and squeeze a couple of my fingers. I also found out that Pacifica was naked as I tried to pull my hand away but Pacifica was gripping my arm tightly holding my arm against her body and in between her breasts.

“This is bad… What if Mabel or Wendy walked into the tent seeing this?” I thought

Especially now that I had the largest boner I’ve had in the past few days, and feeling no constriction on it made me realize that I was naked too…

“Ok, there’s only two things that could have happened…” I thought

“Either I had sex with Pacifica and don’t remember losing my virginity, or Pacifica took off both mine and her clothes off to keep me warm in the night because of the hypothermia.” I thought. I was pretty sure it was the second option, but I would have to ask her later to make sure.

I focused back on our situation. I knew we’d probably never hear the end of it if Mabel or Wendy looked inside the tent. I had to do something.

I tried to open my eyes but the light was still too bright for my eyes to adjust. So I tried moving my other hand that wasn’t being gripped by Pacifica to put in front of my face to block the light.

But I failed yet again…

As I moved my other hand, I heard another, but slightly different moan coming from the other side of me. I slightly opened my eyes to make out a blurry head of brown hair facing towards me. I then quickly closed them again due to the pain of the light.

“Damn-It Mabel! What the hell are you doing here? And naked no less!” I thought as I felt what seemed similar to my other hand that was being consumed by Pacifica’s pussy.

It was then my beautiful but air-headed twin sister slowly started to move her hips back and forth onto my hand and fingers that were deep inside her. She lightly moaned to the pleasure.

“ _God Mabel don’t do that!_ ” I shouted in my head as my dick thrusted at the air in pleasure in the feelings at my fingertips.

When I thought about it… Mabel had been trying her best not to physically sexual harass or tease me since my growing relationship with Pacifica began. How long had it been since her last… release… God she says the only man she needs is me, but she really needs to get a boyfriend so she doesn’t instinctively thrust at anything near her pussy in her sleep.

But I now felt a thrusting on my other hand…

Hearing Mabel’s moaning, Pacifica started instinctively moving her hips back and forth too.

I could feel the suction pulling and releasing on my fingers. Both my hands were soaked with their fluids gushing out of their wet pussies.

“ _What the fuck are you two dreaming about?!_ ” I shouted in my head. I didn’t dare make a peep with the risk of them waking up. Unfortunately for me, my bad or good luck…which ever this was didn’t stop here.

“Hehe… Looks like you’re having fun…” a voice softly whispered in my ear.

“ _What!? Who? Who could be whispering in my ear when both Pacifica and Wendy were asleep at my side? And where were they if not beside me?_ ” I asked myself flustered.

I now could open my eyes, and as they adapted to the light, I saw a flow of red hair cross my face. I still couldn’t move, but slightly turning my head I could feel two large breasts my head was laying in between.

“Wendy! It’s not what you think! Why am I laying on top of-“

“SSShhh… Be quiet or you’ll interrupt them or worse… wake them up.” Wendy interrupted and whispered.

“Don’t worry I’ll explain everything…” Wendy stated quietly

As the other two were pleasuring themselves in their sleep, Wendy went to explain what happened to me. That I started to have hypothermia and the girls had to get me out of my wet clothes. Then seeing that there was no extra clothes for me, Wendy proposed that they used body heat to warm me up. It would have to be naked of course to be at its most effective, and Pacifica did fight against it. At least at first she did. But after protest from Wendy and Mabel, Pacifica agreed for my sake that it had to be done. So they laid me on top of Wendy. Then Pacifica and Mabel laid close by hugging me for as long as they could until they passed out from sleepiness.

“…Thanks…it must have been awkward to do all of that just for me…” I whispered to Wendy.

“Really it’s ok… It was my idea, Mabel was really horny so she liked the idea of getting naked, and Pacifica wasn’t going to let two other women warm you up by ourselves. Besides, like Mabel and Pacifica there, I kinda already took my payment from you too.” Wendy said.

“What!? What do you mean?” I asked frantically.

Wendy started to blush and adjust her thighs I was laying on.

“Well when Pacifica and Mabel weren’t as clingy to you like they are now… I sorta… had you eat out my pussy while you slept…”

“Oh…” I said in relief. I still had my virginity. Truthfully I’m saving it for Pacifica, but Wendy almost gave me a heart-attack.

“well…um… how was it?” I asked

Wendy looked down at me, her face now as red as a cherry hair.

“Truthfully… good…Really good… TOO GOOD! Seriously I thought you were awake when it was happening but when I was done you were still past out! You have some skilled natural instincts if I might say…” Wendy whispered impressed

I laid there now also blushing looking away from her.

“And your cock doesn’t look half bad either…” Wendy whispered erotically in my ear.

I almost jumped from the shock of what she said as she giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist holding me like a teddy bear.

“Seriously, I don’t know how a kid like you can have a bigger cock than all my ex-boyfriends. I mean they don’t even come close to this!” She said while drooling at my throbbing cock.

My cock was throbbing harder and harder the more the conversation went on with Wendy.

“W-Wendy… is there any chance you can get me out of this situation?” I asked

“What for? I’m not done with you!” Wendy said

“W-Wait! What?” I said

Somehow when I wasn’t looking, without waking the other two up, Wendy got up from under me and now was on top of me!

“You think I’m going to turn down a cock like this!” She said as she rubbed my hard throbbing cock against her pussy.

“Come on! Even your large friend agrees with me! All it will take is a quick second and you can graduate from virginity and I’ll have the best sex ever in return! I might even let you come inside if you do good…”

I’ve never seen Wendy like this. Her body acted slutty rubbing against my member and her face showed how desperate she wanted the pleasure of my cock.

“I-I can’t! I’m with Pacifica now! Maybe… if you asked sooner before Pacifica, it could have happened. But I gave you a chance to be with me and you missed it! If anybody is going to take my virginity, Pacifica gets first dibs!” I said confidently.

“Well that’s fine and all but there’s one flaw in your plan!” Wendy said

“What?” I asked

“What makes you think I’m going to hold back and not have the best ride of my life!” Wendy said as she straightened my cock while she hovered her pussy over it.

Before I could say anything else….

Mabel got up and tackled Wendy off to the other side of the tent.

“That’s too bad! Looks like he’s completely over you!” Mabel shouted triumphantly.

“Get out of here bro-bro! I’ll take care of her… Go put some clothes on before I feel like taking your virginity too!” Mabel said as a warning.

I knew Mabel was serious about that statement so I opened the tent and got the hell out of there. I ran to the pond where I finally was able to calm down and collect my thoughts. In the distance I could hear Wendy moaning. Mabel did say she was going to take care of her.

With dirty thoughts appearing in my mind again, I started walking into the pond hoping it would cool me off.

“ _It might be too soon from the hypothermia death experience, but as long as I have time to dry, getting wet again shouldn’t be life threatening._ ” I thought.

The pond wasn’t even close to being as cold as last night. In fact, it felt like a warm bath with the sun rays bouncing against the surface of the water. I then sat down in the shallows of the pond enjoying the morning sun while naked in the open.

I would think I would be nervous about being naked in the open… but thinking that everyone was in the tent and that they all have seen me naked now anyways calmed me down.

At least, until I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around me and a pair of big breasts push against my back.


	19. A Rare One

Dippers POV 

“Hey…”

I nervously tried to move away thinking Wendy somehow escaped Mabel’s grasp.

My arms frantically were splashing the water trying to get away until the embarrassed voice said, “Don’t turn around!”

Finally realizing who the voice belonged to, I calmed down and stopped splashing around but then my mind started to race.

“OH MY GOD! Pacifica is awake! How long has she been awake? How much did she hear? How much did she know?” my mind frantically questioned as her grip tightened around my chest.

“P-Pacifica! I’m naked!” I said trying to make an excuse.

“Ya dumdum, I know! Don't get all nervous on me or you'll make me nervous too.” Pacifica said

I felt her soft pillows against my back as we sat there silently in the water. The smoothness of her skin against mine was driving me crazy as she hugged me tightly from behind.

“I-I'm guessing that your… n-not really wearing anything.” I stuttered trying to keep myself looking forward.

“Oh really?! What gave you that educated guess?” Pacifica teased as she pushed her breasts against me even more.

My face turned red.

We sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the light as we sat in the shallow water.

But my nervousness took over and I asked Pacifica what I feared.

“S-So… H-How much did you hear?... in the tent…” I asked and then started to tense up to the fear of her answer. Was she awake? And if she was, how much did she know? I almost did have sex with Wendy. Not to mention allowed her and Mabel’s to do dirty stuff with my fingers in their sleep.

She moved a bit and I flinched expecting the worse…

But instead, she pulled me back laying my head to her lap. Then she gave me a nice long kiss.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at her confused.

“Stop thinking you did something wrong… It's not your fault. We ended up toying with you to see how you would react. Technically it's my fault for not stopping them.” Pacifica admitted.

“But I-“

“Dipper! I was awake the whole time. I was the one who first started masturbating with your fingers. I thought the other two were still asleep so I thought I’d tease ya. But Mabel happened to be awake and start trying to tease me by copying me. By then, Wendy was awake and wanted to tease Mabel and me. But then she got so horny drooling over your cock that she tried to steal you away from me. Of course I wanted to stop her but I was embarrassed about the whole situation. Thankfully Mabel jumped in just in time before… something happened.” Pacifica said embarrassed and relieved.

“I knew I could trust you since it wasn’t your fault, and I'm not mad at you for what happened.” She finished

“Well I'm mad at you!” I shouted as I got up and turned around to look at her.

“Do you have any idea how stressful this situation was for me! Waking up naked next to the three most beautiful women in my life, held down, teased, and almost cheating on my girlfriend. My dick was so hard it still hurts! And you shouldn’t trust me so much. I almost couldn’t trust myself. Most guys would've fucked Wendy if they were in my position whether or not the person they were in a relationship with was right next to them!” I argued

I looked and sat away and started shivering to the thought of betraying Pacifica. The thought of her being awake if it happened only made the butterflies in my stomach worse.

“But you aren't like other guys are you…” said Pacifica

“What?” I asked confused

“You're right! Most guys would jump on the chance in that situation. But you didn't, not because you didn't want to, but because your one of the rare ones. A guy who believes in commitment and trust. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. No matter what I know I can trust you.” Pacifica said with a smile.

“And I'm telling you that I'm like every other guy! If you trust me this much or put me in that situation again, some day I might hurt you.” I warned

“No you won't…” Pacifica laughed

“Why not?” I asked

“For the same reason you fear you’re going to hurt me… Because you love me.” Pacifica stated

“That's a lot of confidence you have…” I mumbled

Pacifica hearing me said, “Only because I know how much you're crazy about me! Mabel says you say my name every night when you sleep.”

Embarrassed and a bit annoyed at my twin sister, I turned away and pouted a little. She had me beat, and everything she said was true. At this point I was crazy about her.

Seeing me pout made Pacifica laugh and tackle me into the shallow water. We had fun splashing each other and trying to get each other soaking wet. But we then realized we were still completely naked when she sat on me and my rock hard penis rubbed against her, making her suddenly moan. Embarrassment filled our faces as we headed back to the tent to dry off and grab our clothes.

But when we reached the tent we found a still naked Wendy past out with a clothed Mabel with a big grin on her face. Apparently, Mabel satisfied Wendy. I didn't want to hear the details for fearful reasons on how open minded Mabel really is.

By the afternoon, everyone was awake and dressed. I told Mabel and Wendy that they needed to head back to the mystery shack for some supplies. Wendy to get tools and Mabel to get my clothes. I told them I was planning on living out here with Pacifica until her parents backed off from the Mystery Shack. Understanding, they left what they got for me when they came back and headed home leaving Pacifica and me alone to talk, plan…and make-out. After everything that had happened, we felt even closer than before.


	20. The News

Dipper’s POV

A couple weeks passed as Pacifica and I lived in our secret spot. Every other day some of the gang would come up and check up on us and bring supplies for us to live on. I got really good at fishing and catching wildlife which I also learned to cook and serve from reading books I asked Mabel to bring.

I was worried that Pacifica would hate or grow tired of living in a tent with me. But she said it was a new experience for her and that as long as I stayed with her, she didn't care where or how she lived.

But after the news we received, I thought it might have been the end.

We found out after Mabel ran to our hideout with the newspaper in her hand. Stan had read it and then sent Mabel to quickly bring it to us.

The title read, **“CAR CRASH!”**

We both read what it was about.

This week, a car crash occurred to the rich Mr. and Mrs. Northwest who have been restlessly searching for their missing daughter. They are currently being held in Gravity Fall's county hospital and after asking for an update this week, the doctors say it looks grim for the both of them.

Many are asking what will happen to those who work for or with them. With their daughter missing and no heir to the fortune, it is most likely that the money will go to the government. Meanwhile, companies partnered with the Northwest wealth will most likely go bankrupt. Leaving thousands jobless, this will undoubtedly be a deathly blow to the American economy. While the government and said companies prepare for the worst, they pray that the Northwests have a quick recovery and their daughter be found.

“Oh my god!” Pacifica said.

I looked at her. My beloved girlfriend looked like she had mix feelings about the whole thing.

“Are you ok?” I asked

“I don’t know… I feel happy, sad, guilty…. I honestly don't know how to feel…” she answered

She didn't need to say why. I could guess that she felt happy because karma finally caught up to her heartless parents who thought of nothing but their wealth. But sad because even if, they got what they deserved, and after everything they did. They were still her parents. The only ones she'll ever have. Which would lead to her guilt. While she was out in hiding, they were on their death bed, with no clue about her whereabouts. Not to mention, the guilt that if something did happen to them, thousands of innocent workers would lose their jobs.

If this news was true, Pacifica would have to make a decision that would not just affect her, but thousands of lives.

“Dipper… Am I being selfish?” she asked.

“It doesn’t matter. After everything you've been through, you deserve to be!”  I said not wanting to have this conversation.

“But does that give me the right to possibly ruin so many lives?”

“Pacifica! Nothing out there matters! What matters is you. You should be able to choose your own life. How you want to live. Are you going to throw away everything we've worked for to keep you safe?” I asked.

But I meant me. Throw everything I've worked for. To throw all my plans and actions from the past aside, just because of who her parents were. It felt as if she was planning to throw me aside. That she was going to leave me. I didn't want that. I didn't even want to think about it.

Pacifica means everything to me. I wanted to keep her safe. Keep her for myself. I am willing to risk anything for her. I love her.

I felt like I was hyperventilating with all the thoughts that ran through my head.

But I felt a soft and warm grip wrap around me. Pacifica was hugging me.

“I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you behind whether I go back or not. I love you too Dipper. But being a Northwest, I have obligations. Not to my parents, but to everyone who is affected by our wealth.” She said

I knew she was right. With the way she spoke, I could tell her maturity was showing. Thinking about how I was feeling I realized I was being childish. Like Pacifica said, her revealing herself doesn’t mean it’s the end. Our love will keep us together no matter what. But there was one more thing I was still concerned about.

“What if it’s a trap?...” I asked her worried.

“There's only one way to find out…” she said.


	21. Family Reunion

Pacific’s POV 

As we left our hiding paradise, I could feel a chill in the air. One that asked me if I was making the right decision. As we headed for town, the conversation I had with myself argued what if Dipper was right? What if this was some dumb trap that I'm falling for?

“Then let them capture you! You're not as weak as you were before Dipper came to your rescue. Your opportunity to be with everyone at the shack has only made you stronger as a person. I can’t hide behind them forever. If this is a trap, I'm ready to face my parents.” I thought to myself.

But as I reached the hospital, I couldn't help but let my guard down to worry about my parents. What if they were in the hospital, clinging for life. If they were to die, I’d feel unaccomplished for never being able to tell them how they made me feel. The new and wonderful experiences I’ve had. That I was in love. Despite how they might react, I wanted them to know because they were my parents!

I told Dipper this as we reached the hospital. But he still wanted to take precautions. Going to my parents was one thing, but having me forcibly taken from him is what he was worried about. He knew I still had faith in my parents. Hope that they could change, but Dipper expected the worse from them. I mean they hired somebody to take his life! Somebody who does that and treats their daughter so poorly over the years, couldn’t change, couldn’t love, and couldn’t feel. That’s how Dipper saw it. And even in the slightest chance they did change, he still wouldn’t forgive them.

Dipper then told me to wait outside until he gave the all clear. He would check to see if my parents were in the hospital or not. But as I watched him walk inside, I was surprised to have a handkerchief of chloroform covering my face. As my body went limp, all I could think was, “I’m going ahead Dipper… Come to my side in a bit.”

And as Dipper came sprinting back out of the hospital, realizing the truth, anger and frustration filled him as he couldn’t find his Pacifica. He felt stupid for leaving Pacifica all alone, even when he expected the worse from her parents. And he immediately began planning the rescue of his soul mate.

….

I had woken up, tied to a chair in a familiar setting. I was home in the main office of where my father usually worked.

“Hello Pacifica darling. It’s good to finally see you awake. We could hardly recognize you with the way you look. But maybe you forgot, after the little adventure you had…” *SMACK*

“But we hate being kept waiting.” Said Mr. Northwest

“It’s good to see you in good health father, I was worried that I would never get another chance to speak with you.”

*SMACK*

“Is that supposed to be sarcasm, how dare you smile at me after everything that you've done. Leaving me and your father was the worst thing that you could have done, but being able to hide from us for this long! It had already used up our patience.” Said Mrs. Northwest

“Now… You are going to tell us, how you managed to hide away from us all this time. Though we already have a pretty good idea of where you’ve been.” Said Mr. Northwest

“I was planning on telling you everything anyways! So why are you hurting me!”

“If you raise your tone one more time, I’ll do more than just hurt you!” said Mr. Northwest

My legs began to shiver with fear. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. I pictured this whole conversation going differently.

My father then grabbed me by the neck and choked me, lifting me and then chair I was tied to off the ground. I began to feel light headed as I was gasping for air. And just as I thought I was about to pass out, he dropped me back to the ground. I coughed at the sweet sensation of my lungs being filled with the much-desired air.

Had going to the shack made me soft? Had it made me want to hope when there was none? That I could have with my parents what I experienced at the shack? Tears began to fill my eyes at the sad truth. My parents and I will never see eye to eye. We will never have a loving relationship. We will never be a family…except in name.

“Now, have we awakened you from dreamland? Are you ready to face reality and tell us?” said Mrs. Northwest.

I stayed quiet. Dipper was right to expect the worse from them. All I did was put myself in danger.

Next, I felt not the slap of a hand, but a closed fist as it punched my cheek leaving severe pain which came from my own father.

The rush of my past trauma and torture began to fill my mind.

“ _No, I don’t want to go through that! Not again!_ ” I thought as salty tears fell down my pained cheeks.

“You know we’ve been taking it easy on you! Now tell us everything!”

From fear of being hit again, I then started from the beginning with how after that last night I saw them, Dipper had come to check up on me only to find me in such a worrying state. How he then took me home and comforted me when I was at my worst. How I took a false name and disguised myself with my natural looks. How well his family and friends treated me even before they knew my situation. Revealing and looking back at these memories began to calm me down. And soon enough, I wasn’t crying anymore due to the wonderful memories and feelings from those experiences.

This displeased the two large figures looking down on me.

But then I told them something I shouldn’t have. I told them, how I was in love with Dipper.

“That boy! It's one thing to fall in love with a commoner, but that boy is the main reason for this mess. To think he actually had the courage to talk down to us, even threaten us. We’ve never been so disgraced in our lives! … Which is why we tried to have him… taken care of. If those low-lives did their job correctly, then this problem would have been sorted much sooner than expected.” Mr. Northwest said darkly.

The realization that Dipper was attacked had totally slipped my mind. I was so worried about such stupid things for wanting to come here, that I even forgot what they tried to do to him. What did Dipper think? What kind of monster am I to forget about the death attempt on the one I love?

“As soon as Dipper was attacked I knew it was you! Don’t ever touch him again!”

“Do you really think you’re in the position to make demands? All I’ve heard from you is how much of a nuisance that boy and the Pines family really is.” Said Mr. Northwest

Butterflies filled my stomach at his dark gaze. Why did I have to speak up? Why was I so weak? All I’ve done is give them a reason to hurt everyone that I had grown attached to and feelings for.

“You’ve changed Pacifica and not in a good way. Maybe if we destroy their lives using our wealth, they will hate you for it and leave you nothing to go back to.” Said Mr. Northwest

“Dipper will always be there for me.” I mumbled

“Your right. But that’s easy to fix, we just have to erase him and make sure there’s never a chance or reason for you to leave again.” Said Mrs. Northwest

As the tears started to fill my eyes again, I realized that there was no helping my parents. Though I may have still loved them even after everything they have done, all they cared about was their image and the Northwest name. They didn’t care for me as a daughter, they didn't think of me as a human being. Just a tool to be used. I was so naive to think anything would change.

“ _I don’t want to be here. I want to go back to the shack. I want to be with Dipper!_ ” I thought

And almost like an angel that heard my prayer, a butler came and said, “Sir, a Dipper Pines has arrived and is requesting your presence.”

“Perfect. That saves us the trouble of looking for him. Bring him in.” said Mr. Northwest


	22. Her Knight Not In Armour

Dipper’s POV

As the butler brought me into the large room, I realized that it was an office. I never could tell since I was always outside the windows looking in for Pacifica. But knowing her guardians spent a lot of time inside this particular room, from the outside, I set up a gift to them that I knew would come in handy later. I had decided to set it up ever since I was attacked and sent to the hospital. In case something did happen to me.

The trap was set, now all I had to do was talk to the two house figures. Their true nature will show and I’ll win.

But I was hardly expecting what I saw when the butler shut the door behind me. Tears began to fill my eyes when I saw the beaten up beauty tied up in a chair.

“Pacifica!” I shouted as I ran to her side.

“D-Dipper…” she whimpered with tears in her eyes

 I pulled out my handy pocket knife, I began sawing off the rope on her arms holding her to the chair with the dull blade.

As I did, I took a good look at her. Her hair was messed up as if pulled on. Her cheeks were puffy and bruised. Her wrists and arms had burn marks from the ropes when she struggled in their tight grip. And I shivered when I saw the dark handprint that was clearly visible around her neck.

Anger began to well up inside me as I finally got one of her arms free, but I was met with a heavy kick to the face before I could continue.

I listened to Pacifica panic as she called out my name. But I was still trying to recover from the sudden kick that made my head spin.

I then felt a strong grasp pick me up by the collar and throw me against a bookshelf.

“Ok _that hurt…_ ” I thought as I recovered. I then looked at Mr. Northwest who stood over me with the Mrs. close behind.

“Mr. Pines… you don't look particularly good today… That pleases us! Thank you for coming today as we have much to …discuss.” Said Mr. Northwest.

I didn’t say anything since I didn’t like the tone he said that in.

“I thought you said this was Elicia Pines the last time we met? Or that you didn’t know about Pacifica’s whereabouts?” said Mr. Northwest

“My Mr. Pines, where was that unflinching confidence that you had with us in the limo? Maybe you finally realized your place.” Said Mrs. Northwest

“Unlikely, since you haven’t learned yours…” I spat

I was met with a punch to the face by Mr. Northwest.

“What we’ve learned, is that you have been the source to all the problems we’ve had the last couple of months. Not only did you stick your nose in something that was none of your business, you took and ran away with our Pacifica and hid her under our noses.” Said Mr. Northwest as went to the corner of his office and grabbed a putter in a golf bag.

“Of course I would after seeing her in such a state. You don’t even deserve to be called guardians with how you treat Pacifica!”

*WHACK*

“Watch your tongue!” Northwest yelled as he hit me in the side of the head with the putter.

I felt dizzy and heard Pacifica screaming my name again. My vision was fuzzy and I could feel blood leaking from my head. But I wasn’t freaked out, instead I smiled and looked up at Mr. Northwest.

“Well look who actually has the balls to take matters into their own hands. I’m surprised you haven’t hired somebody to beat me up yet! Like you did with that pathetic attempt at the mall.”

*WHACK*

“Like we told Pacifica, if those low-lives actually did their job and killed you, things would have settled sooner.” Said Mrs. Northwest

I spat out the blood that filled my mouth. I expected Mr. Northwest to have a strong swing but I was running on adrenaline and I was going to make my plan full proof.

“Dipper! Dipper please be quiet! They’ll kill you!” Pacifica begged as tears fell down her cheeks.

*SMACK*

“Quiet! A Northwest never begs especially to garbage like this.” Said Mrs. Northwest after smacking Pacifica with full force.

“Look who’s talking! You have so much plastic surgery I might as well call you Barbie! Must be hard seeing such a beautiful daughter every day and then have to look at your ugly face in the mirror!” I shouted defending Pacifica

Angered, Mrs. Northwest took the putter from her husband and took a strong swing to my face and then to my stomach. Satisfied with the pain I was showing. She then handed it back to Mr. Northwest.

“I don’t see why you are in such a hurry to die Mr. Pines? It will happen soon enough.” Said Mr. Northwest.

“That’s some big talk from a man who is using a weapon against a child! What? Don’t want to get your fingers dirty or are you that scared of what I’m capable of?” I teased.

*WHACK*

“Sorry but that’s not going to work. Can’t leave any fingerprints when we kill you and drop your body in the middle of the woods.” Said Mr. Northwest

The dizziness was coming back, and my vision was fading again. I didn’t have too long till I passed out from blood loss.

“Besides why would we give you a chance to win? The Northwest’s win no matter what and do anything to make it so. Like our family has done for generations.” Said Mr. Northwest

“Until today! I’ve already won. And Pacifica will never be like you. I’ll make sure of that as she stays by my side for the rest of her life.”

I looked towards the direction of where I knew Pacifica was, but I couldn’t tell it was her with how fuzzy my vision now was.

“I promise.” I said to Pacifica.

“You haven’t won anything you delusional boy!” Mr. Northwest yelled as he began kicking me repeatedly in the stomach.

Just then, the doors slammed open and a loud voice shouted, “FREEZE! DON”T MOVE!”

“About time…” I mumbled as everything was fading to black. I could recognize the voice came from Agent Powers from the federal government. Still having his number, I gave him a call before running to the Northwest Mansion. I told him everything and Pacifica’s position. I even told him how we couldn’t trust the cops in the area because of them being corrupted and bought off by the Northwest’s. It was hard to get him to believe me, but with the promise of evidence and after begging for him to respond to my help, he finally agreed to come to our aid. He wanted me to wait till he reached the mansion though. Which was something I told him I couldn’t do since they already had Pacifica.

While laying on the ground, I could feel the footsteps of people quickly moving around in the room. At the same time, I heard the Northwest’s crying out for their innocence and Pacifica’s screams only grew louder as she continued to call out my name until she was untied.

“Dipper! Dipper!” she screamed now beside me.

“Calm Down Sweet Cheeks! I promised I’d be by your side forever. This isn’t going to kill me.” I grumbled in pain.

But I could understand her skepticism with how much blood had leaked from my head and now was a puddle on the expensive carpet.

“Mr. Pines! We are sorry for taking so long to believe you! With finding you and Miss Pacifica like this, there is definitely enough evidence to put her parents on trial.” Said whose voice I recognized as Agent Trigger.

I painfully chuckled to myself which kept everyone quiet to listen.

“This isn’t even the evidence! I got enough so they won’t even get to go on trial…” I mumbled

“The windowsill… check the windowsill.” I then said faintly.

Agent Powers then walked to the window opening it up, revealing a camera on the windowsill.

“They can’t deny anything now. They even admitted to the attempts on my life. With that, they’ll never be able to touch Pacifica again!” I said then fainting to the amount of blood loss.


	23. Conclusion

Pacifica’s POV

2 weeks later…

My life has been forever changed and I never thought I would see this day. The day where I could walk in this huge mansion and not be afraid of what’s around every corner.

As I walked through the maze-like halls, I began to realize how much has happened during this one summer. I also realized that the biggest changes occurred in these past 2 weeks.

A couple days after Dipper was admitted to the hospital, we gave our statements to the federal agents of what has been happening. With overwhelming evidence, my so called parents were immediately taken to jail and to await the trail they didn’t deserve. Not that we were worried, seeing that the scandal became huge news to all of America. And as patriotic as America is, they hated abusive parents.

Me and Dipper with our love story had suddenly been in every newspaper, every article, and every magazine. It’s all anyone could talk about till the day of the trial, which was shown on live television before millions of interested viewers who had our backs.

My parents always said, it was for the sake of the Northwest name, but I thought it was ironic how their actions brought it down in a matter of seconds as they were found guilty of all charges and sent for life in prison.

As me and Dipper left court holding hands, we were swamped with interviews. The world wanted to know what was going to happen next. They followed us everywhere. Even back to the small town of gravity falls. After a couple of days of constant annoyance from the press and paparazzi, Dipper came up with the idea just to get everyone off our backs. One phone call later, we ended up on Fox News for an interview.

There were a lot of questions, like will I change my name? What will happen to all the jobs and companies funded and in contract with the Northwest’s? What were my plans for the future? And what was to become of my relationship with Dipper? But how could they ask us this? Did reality forget we were only two 13 year olds? Not that it mattered because me and Dipper were mature and already had answers for their questions.

I decided to not change my name because why would I? I didn’t want to become a different person, I just wanted to be the real Pacifica Northwest. The one Dipper fell in love with.

As for everybody that was affected by my families wealth, a contract made by my parents said that if anything happened to them, making them unable to do business, that everything would go to me. I guess they were planning that if they were caught in a business scandal that it would be a safe way to keep the money in the family until they got back on their feet. Looks like they’re plan backfired and now left me able to do whatever I wanted.

I told Dipper I wanted to repay any and all debts to those that were harmed or tricked by my family. But Dipper stated that there wasn’t any way to prove that everyone who came forward was tricked since there were still those who came after her money. So we decided to only repay those that was recorded in the secret room we found together, holding every big scandal that the Northwest family has done in history.

I also wanted to make the Northwest name something to be proud of. So I donated half of the money to charities.

As for the companies, I gave them full control of the decision making until I was old enough to come back and take control of the companies. Which didn’t change much of anything and helped many people keep their jobs.

As for now, I decided to sell the mansion and everything in it. It only holds bitter memories and was way too big for my needs.

As for answering of what was to become of our relationship, why they asked that last one I won’t know. Probably because America loved a hero and a love story. Dipper was definitely that in the eyes of the public. Though he said he just did what he did not because he was in love or because he wanted to, but because it was right thing to do. He admitted that only after saving me that faithful night, did he realize he was in love with me. Embarrassed to the whole discussion, everyone had a field day when it came to me and Dipper.

I came to my room that was empty like the rest of the house. I didn’t know why I was still so attached to it even though I thought it was like a cage before.

I stood at the windowsill where it all began. Where my life had changed from one brave decision.

Because of one caring person… Who I just noticed was staring at me from below.

“Hey…you ok?” Dipper asked

“Yes… Just taking one last look.”

“Well come down when you’re ready. I have-“

I jumped from the windowsill and started falling towards Dipper’s panicked face.

This time he caught me in his arms like a princess.

“I’m sorry you were saying?” I teased

“You could have at least warned me!” Dipper pouted

“Oh don’t be like that, a knight in shining armor should always be happy to catch a lady.” I teased.

Dipper put me down and gave me a smile.

“Back to what I was saying. I have good news. Me and Mabel convinced our parents to let us stay in Gravity Falls for school.”

“Really!” I said excited. The summer was over and I thought that my personal heaven was going to leave, but in the end, they didn’t want to leave me either.

“Also, since everything is over now and starting to calm down. There is something I want to ask you.” Dipper said nervously.

I gave him my full attention.

“Pacifica Northwest… Would you like to go out with me?”

I was confused by the question. “What do you mean?”

“Well after everything that has happened, I realized I never asked you myself. So here’s me nervously waiting for an answer.” Dipper said

“Well you should be, I am the beautiful Pacifica Northwest you know? I will have to think about it!” I teased

I saw him get more nervous. Did he really think after everything he has done, that there was a chance I’d still turn him down?

I decided to surprise him with a long intimate kiss. As our soft lips separated, I said “I believe we’ve been dating the whole time, since I love you and all.”

Dipper smiled and his nervousness passed. “I love you too Pacifica”

**Author’s Notes: Well that’s the end, hope you all are satisfied with the ending. Leave a comment on what you thought. I’m sorry it took me so long to finish, I have a lot going on. Now with this story done, I’ll hopefully be able to update the others soon. Hope you keep reading and following my stories. This was my first story to ever write. Reading the whole thing again, I can remember how much work and detail went into this. My longest story yet.**


End file.
